Team Final Smash!
by ghoster88
Summary: Master Hand announces a new item into the matches at Smash Mansion. The Team Smash Ball! Now every brawler has the ability to unleash a unique team final smash depending on their partner!
1. Link&Ike vs ROB&Falco

Hello. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I've always thought it would be cool if all the different varieties of characters had exclusive double team moves. Given the series need to make clones I doubt this would happen, but oh well. Of course, I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any of the characters. However these moves are my creation so I wouldn't mind credit if Sakarai ever stole them. Enjoy.

* * *

"Smashers! Assemble!" boomed the loud voice of Master Hand over the intercom of the Smash Mansion. Master Hand watched as the smashers filed in to the main hall for todays meeting. The smashers chatted excitedly amongst themselves as they sat down. They had all heard rumors of a pretty big announcement that was going to be revealed today. Master Hand tapped the microphone on the podium and cleared his throat...er, palm.

"Now I know you all have heard that we have a big announcement today. There's no point in beating around the bush so let's get right to it. We are introducing a new item into matches. Crazy Hand, if you'd please."

Crazy Hand floated forward with a small curtain draped in his hand. The curtain was floating in the air and it was obvious there was something underneath. Crazy Hand let the curtain float on its own in front of him and whipped off the curtain. A collective "oooo" was let out from the smashers. In place of the curtain was a floating ball. It looked just like a Smash Ball, except that it had a red tint and red glow.

"This is a Team Smash Ball!" Master Hand said as he took in his palm. "The newest item that Crazy Hand and I have created. As you can see, it looks very similar to a Smash Ball. It acts in a similar fashion. Obviously it will only appear in team battles, hence its name. During any match that a Team Smash Ball is active, it will randomly spawn just as a Smash Ball would. It floats around the stage and takes force to break it open the same as a Smash Ball. The difference is that when a Team Smash Ball is absorbed, it activates a Team Final Smash. Both team members will be given Final Power and will be able to execute a Team Final Smash."

The smashers began buzzing excitedly at the glowing red ball that was floating back and forth around the podium. "So wait," said Fox, "Does it give each team member their final smash? So if Falco and I get one, do we each use our Landmaster?"

"No not quite," Master Hand stated. "The Team Smash Ball will give you the power to unleash a completely new move with your partner. You'll have to be creative in order to come up with one, or you may end up doing your original final smash. Remember that it's about working together with your team member. You share the power, so if you want the move to be successful, you'll need to rely on each other. Of course all the standard Smash Ball rules apply. It can be knocked out of you once you grab it, you'll need to apply activation timing as well, and it can appear in matches with Smash Balls on. Oh! And one important thing. The activation power will be given to only one team member. That team member will not necessarily be the one who broke the ball. And you'll have to knock it out of that specific team member."

Mario spoke up, "So if-a I break a da Smash Ball, the power could go to-a-Luigi and he would-a have to use it?"

"That's correct Mario." Said Master Hand, "It will depend on who needs to start the Team Final Smash. In order to really get the hang of it, we will be having team matches today and we will use the Team Smash Ball for the very first time!"

The smashers all cheered as Crazy Hand shouted, "To the arena!" The smashers ran to the battle room, each of them talking about the possibilities the new item would bring to their matches. The Battle Simulator was all ready going when the smashers got there. The smashers piled in to see who would be chosen first.

Master Hand floated into the room. "The Red Team will be... Falco!"

Falco smiled widely as Fox clapped him on the back. He kicked his reflector back and forth on his feet. "Piece of cake!" Falco said as he caught his reflector.

The Smashers turned back to Master Hand. "And his partner...R.O.B.!"

ROB beeped and whirred, spinning his head around as shiny lights came out of his eyes.

Falco stepped up beside him. "All right you bucket of bolts, let's do this." ROB spun his head questioningly at the name Falco gave him.

"And the Blue Team will be..." Master Hand started, "Link! And Ike!" Link and Ike stared at each other and nodded. Ike extended his hand towards Link and they shook.

The Pokemon Trainer Red clapped his hands together. "Two swordsman! This should be awesome."

"Heh," Snake snorted, "Swords are okay, but they're no match for technology and guns."

"None of you are a match for speed!" Sonic chimed in, running around the room.

"All right all right, save if for the battlefield." Master Hand said, "Let's choose a stage shall we? Blue Team, Red Team, pick your stage and one will be selected out of the two. It will be a two stock match."

Link and Ike, who had been talking in the corner approached the stage select screen. Falco and ROB selected their stage as well. The teleporters popped open and the smashers approached them.

Zelda grabbed Link's hand as he walked by. "Good luck Link. What were you and Ike talking about over there?" She asked.

Link squeezed her hand and said, "We were discussing possible Team Final Smashes. Wouldn't want to be caught off guard right?" He smiled at Zelda and she returned his warm smile.

Ike put his hand on Link's shoulder. "All right friend," Ike said, "Let's do this. Don't worry Princess, I'll look after him." Zelda nodded as Link and Ike stepped into the teleporter.

"Go Falco!" shouted Fox, "Bring back a win for me!"

"You got it Fox!" Falco shouted back. ROB beeped several times to which Mr. Game and Watch responded by ringing a bell. The teams stepped into the transporters and vanished. The Brawl screen filled the room and the stage select screen marker shot to Hyrule Temple, undoubtly Ike and Link's pick.

"That's a good pick for them." Peach stated taking some popcorn from Zelda.

"Indeed," Marth added, "Ike and Link have never had the greatest jumps, so that stage should support them well."

"Here we go." Captain Falcon said.

A whirlwind spun towards the ground of Hyrule Temple. Link spun out of the whirlwind and drew his sword. Ike appeared close to him out of his Magic Circle and pulled out Ragnell. Across the temple, an Arwing flew by and dropped Falco off. ROB formed together close to him. The announcer boomed all around. "READY... GO!" The Red and Blue teams charged at each other. Link and Falco both jumped at each other. Falco easily sailed over Links head and landed on top of it. Link tumbled down to the lower level of Hyrule Temple. Hoping to catch Falco off of his momentum, Ike threw his sword at him calling out, "Aether!" Falco flipped in place to avoid the sword and when Ike jumped up to catch it, Falco kicked him in the face and drove him to the ground. Link jumped out of the lower level to swipe at Falco, but ROB unleashed a jet of fuel onto Link from his jets. Link flew close to where Ike had landed, rolled through his fall and popped to his feet.

Link pulled a bomb out and hurled it toward Falco who kicked his reflector into it. The bomb soared back towards Link. Ike brought Ragnell in front of the Hero of Time and knocked the bomb towards the edge of the stage where it exploded. ROB dropped in with another jet burn, but Ike put up Ragnell and countered, knocking ROB away. Falco did an illusion and dashed forward. Ike was knocked in the air, but Link jumped forward and kicked Falco twice in the face. Link followed up with his Boomerang which sailed past Falco.

"You missed!" Falco shouted. The Gale Boomerang spun vertically into a tornado and swept Falco up from behind. Falco was pulled towards Link who caught Falco in his trademark three upslashes. Falco flew upwards as Link lit a bomb and chucked it after him. The bomb nailed Falco who laned on the upper right platform of the temple. Falco pulled himself up and checked his damage meter.

"60" thought Falco, "That's no good."

Meanwhile, ROB and Ike were trading blows. Ike was swinging his sword with immense power, but he was also very slow. ROB dodged Ike's fatal forward smash and fired his eye beam at him. Ike hit the ground and recovered in time to catch a gyro to the gut. Ike doubled over as ROB spun his arms right into Ike. Ike was knocked up a little bit and ROB got underneath him and stood on his hands, unleashing a large jet burn upwards.

"Oh boy." Ike said. He tried to pull up Ragnell to block it but was knocked far into the sky.

* * *

"Did he die?" Sonic asked jumping up and down in his seat.

"No" Meta Knight said, "Ike is heavy enough that he survived. But ROB seems to think he beat him." Meta Knight pointed at the screen where ROB was taunting.

* * *

Ike saw ROB taunting far below him. He steadied himself in the air and raised his sword, charging it with fire. Link looked up and saw Ike slowly descending on ROB who was finishing his taunt. He had to distract him to help Ike. Link side dodged Falco as he flew by with his fire burst. Link lept into the air and launched two arrows back to distract Falco. Link landed next to ROB and ducked underneath the robots arms swinging at his head. Link slashed across ROB's trunk and the robot stumbled backwards. Ike was almost upon Link now. Link pulled out his hook shot and fired it at ROB. It latched onto the robot and Link reeled him in. ROB looked up to see Ike about to strike. ROB turned to run, but Link fell off the edge of the center platform of the temple and clung to the ledge. With a good yank on the chain link, ROB was pulled backwards, right below Ike.

"Eruption!" Ike bellowed. He struck down with Ragnell which skewered ROB. ROB exploded and was sent flying into the background of the stage where he made a tiny star. Ike pulled his sword out of the ground in time to duck an oncoming attack from Falco. Falco turned around and kicked his reflector into Ike who fell into Link. The temple grounds flashed and a smash ball appeared near Falco. Falco attacked it away from Ike and Link and used his illusion to speed towards it and then capture it.

"Now you're in for it!" Falco said as he turned around.

But Falco turned around into Link, who quickly ran his sword through him. Falco was stunned as Link pulled back and spun around with his whirlwind slash. Falco was shot off the left side of the stage and the smash ball was set free from him. Link and Ike both jumped at the smash ball. Ike used his Aether, but the smash ball floated away from the spot his sword struck. Link jumped on the upper platform and dashed for it. He pulled his blade back to swing, but the ball floated upwards. Link's eyes widend as behind the smash ball was a returning ROB who nailed Link in the face with a jet burn. Falco fell from the life platform and kicked the smash ball. He jumped after it and so did Link. ROB used his eye beam to blast Link out of the way. Falco flipped in the air and kicked it skyward. As he fell, he whipped out his blaster and fired at the smash ball. It broke and Falco surged with energy.

"No!" Ike shouted.

"Ike," Link yelled, "Ground him!"

"Sorry," Falco said as he bent down,"But I prefer, THE AIR!"

* * *

"They're in for it now." Fox said as he watch Falco shoot to the top of the stage. A large tank known as the Landmaster fell from the sky, right on top of Link. Zelda gasped as Link was shot sideways, barely grabbing the ledge before he flew off.

"They've got to get to the lower level." stated Snake. "They'll be safe from the Landmaster down there."

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu was calling towards the screen.

* * *

It seemed as if Ike somehow heard Snake, for he was charging towards the lower pathway. But Falco spun the landmaster around, the wheels of the tank catching Link in the process and knocking him off the stage. Falco blasted Ike with the cannon who flew to the right. Ike tried to use Aether to get back, but he was a bit shy of the edge. The sword stuck into the bottom of the ledge. Ike grabbed hold, but the sword was slipping from the rock. Ike struggled to hold on, but the rock broke and he fell, only to hit something solid.

"What?" Ike exclaimed. "Oh no..." he said as he realized he landed on the landmaster, which was already flying towards the top of the stage. Ike charged for the end of the barrel, but he was too late. Falco lifted him off the top of the stage. Ike flew into the background as Falco gracefully fell out of the Landmaster. Link waited for Ike's life platform to return beside his. They both hopped off together and confronted Falco and ROB.

"All tied up gents." Falco said while ROB beeped happily.

"We can't have that now." Link commented. Falco nodded and whipped out his blaster firing at Link. Link knelt behind his shield and absorbed the impact. Ike started charging his QuickDraw as Link threw his boomerang from behind his shield. ROB knocked it out of the way with a gyro and Falco charged his Fire Burst. He flew forward and crashed into Link, knocking him away. But as Link was removed from in front of Falco, Ike dashed forward with QuickDraw and knocked the bird away. ROB zoomed forward and Ike swiped at his base and knocked him up. ROB turned his burners towards Ike but Link jumped through the air and unleashed an arrow that struck ROB between the eyes. Link landed next to Ike and pulled out a bomb ready to light it, when the entire stage flashed red.

* * *

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" The Pokemon shouted jumping up and down. "I know Squirtle. I see it." Red said, gazing in awe at the screen. A Team Final Smash Ball had appeared in the lower level of Hyrule Temple.

"I sense immense power emmanating from that item" Lucario spoke through his thoughts.

Bowser roared, "Let's see some real power!"

Gannondorf spoke up, "Link better not get that."

"Come on Ike!"

"Go Falco!"

"You can do it Link!"

"Meep, Beep!"

Marth, Fox, Zelda, and Game and Watch respectively all cheered on their friends while the rest of the smashers watched with anticipation.

Link, Ike, Falco, and ROB all stopped to stare at the red orb that was slowly floating around Hyrule Temple's lower level.

"It's mine!" Falco claimed and ran towards the lower pathway. Ike punched Falco and followed up with his kick and sword drop combo.

"Stay back bird!" Ike cried. Link jumped towards the lower pathway, but was blasted to the opposite platform by ROB's eyebeam. ROB dropped through the left platforms of Hyrule Temple and swung at the Team Smash Ball but missed. Falco illusioned through Ike and ran down below. He leapt into the air and kicked the smash ball straight down. It disappeared into the ground. ROB beeped and spun his head around.

"It's coming back!" Falco said. Ike was running down the path. He saw the ball was about to come back up. He jumped down and activated a quick eruption. ROB and Falco were knocked aside and the ball was sent straight up through the ground above. Link followed it up with his eyes and jumped forward unleashing a whirlwind slash. He connected and the ball broke. Energy scattered everywhere. It soared over Link and created a field around him, giving him a dull red glow. The rest of the energy shot towards Ike and created a field giving him a bright red glow.

* * *

"You see!" Master Hand said proudly, "Even though Link broke the Team Smash Ball, the activation energy was transferred to Ike, hence his brighter field."

"So, what can they do?" Kirby asked.

"Let's find out!" Master Hand said.

* * *

Ike was staring at his hands, at the bright red energy field around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his gut, he knew what to do. He looked up to see Falco and ROB both attack him. Ike was caught off guard and tripped backwards. Falco threw him to the side and shot at him with his blaster as ROB threw his gyro at him. Ike flew backwards.

"No!" Link called from above. Ike jammed Ragnell into the ground and used his momentum to swing his body towards ROB and Falco. ROB, Falco, and the entire room of smashers let out a gasp together. Who knew Ike could pull that off? Falco and ROB both used forward smashes out of a gut reaction. But Ike rolled through them and landed behind them. Ike leaned backwards on his haunches and drew his sword straight backwards.

The red field around Ike flared and traveled into him. Ike swung Ragnell in a huge arc in front of him, a trail of fire coming out of the sword. Falco and ROB were knocked spiraling towards the top of the stage. Ike released his sword at the top of the arc, and it flew skyward to meet his foes. Ike leaped after it. As he flew upwards he saw that Link's field had traveled into him as well. Ike reached his helpless foes and grabbed Ragnell out of the air. From below, the back of Link's hand glowed as the Hero of Hyrule shot the Triforce beam at the opponents. Ike watched as both Falco and ROB were encased in a large Triforce seal. Link zoomed forward into the sky.

Together, Link and Ike both yelled, "TRIFORCE...AETHER!!" Link began slashing at the triforce seal and at the foes inside. Ike was swiping away with his sword, flames erupting after every hit. Link piled on attacks from the right side while Ike cut away from the left side. The smashers jaws were dropped as the damage meters of ROB and Falco skyrocketed. Link and Ike performed several kicks in the middle of the slashing and then Ike did a large swipe from bottom to top while Link did a large spinning slash. Link began to fall to the ground, but as he did, he grabbed Ike's foot and boosted him upwards. Ike rose about ten additional feet above the triforce seal.

Link landed on the ground below the seal and pulled back his sword, charging energy. Ike held Ragnell over his head, charging it with energy. With a yell, he slammed his sword forward and caught the entire Triforce on the way down. He slammed the triforce to the ground causing a large explosion. As the triforce lifted off the ground from the force of Ike's slam, Link dashed forward and struck with all his might. The seal shattered, pieces of it flying everywhere as Falco and ROB were blasted off the stage. "GAME!"

* * *

Link and Ike stepped through the teleporter to loud cheers and applause. Diddy and Donkey Kong were madly clapping and hooting.

Mario was shouting, "That was amazing! Incredible!"

Zelda threw her arms around Link and gave him a huge hug. "That was awesome Link! You two combined your powers perfectly!"

Link smiled and hugged Zelda back, then gave Ike a high five who was celebrating with Marth.

Falco walked over to Link and Ike. "That was so freaking sweet you two!" The excited bird exclaimed. "You guys have got to hit me with that again!"

Link and Ike laughed as Master Hand rose over the smashers. "Well done you two, well done! And to the Red Team, you put up an excellent fight. Link, Ike, you have demonstrated well just how powerful the Team Final Smash Ball can be. So...who's next?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. This is my first time so feed back would be appreciated. If there is any particular team you would like to see let me know, I am open to ideas. For the moment I'll keep it focused on matches, but I may go into other story lines to give it more flavor as well. It depends on if anyone likes it or not. Thank You.

-Travis


	2. Samus&Fox vs Bowser&Gannondorf

Hello. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I got some nice responses and some pretty good ideas for team ups that I haven't even thought about before. Some of the team-ups lend themselves to Final Smashes, but some of them are a lot harder to come up with without being uncreative. I'll definitely use some of those ideas. I appreciate the reviews. As always, I do not own Smash Bros. and etc., but if Sakarai steals my moves I wouldn't mind some credit. Here we go.

* * *

BING! "Oh good, the popcorn is done." Kirby said. He reached into the microwave and pulled out a large tub of freshly popped kernels. Kirby scampered over to one of the chairs. Pikachu ran up to him.

"Pika-Pi-KA!" Pikachu stated while sniffing the air. His tummy grumbled at the smell of Kirby's popcorn. Kirby turned to Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, did you want to share my popcorn with me?" Kirby asked. Pikachu nodded and they both jumped into chair and began to munch on the food.

"Hey you guys," Olimar said walking over, "The match hasn't started yet, why are you sitting down already?" A pikmin popped over Olimar's helmet and blinked inquisitively at Kirby and Pikachu.

"It will start soon enough." Kirby said. "Want some popcorn?"

"Sure!" Olimar said. He jumped into the chair beside Kirby and scooped out a handful. Several Pikmin plucked a kernel each from his hand leaving Olimar with a couple kernels. He pressed a button on his suit and dropped the kernels into a slot that appeared. A small whooshing sound was heard and the kernels popped into Olimar's helmet. Olimar chomped at the kernels as they floated by his mouth.

"I was wondering how you were going to eat that." Kirby said. "Doesn't that get kind of annoying?"

"Yeah." Olimar stated. "But it is kind of fun in a way."

Master Hand came floating into the room. "It is time for the next match to begin. Would the teams please step forward?"

The teams for the following match had been selected shortly after the Link/Ike versus Falco/ROB match had ended. On the Red Team was Fox and Samus. The Blue team consisted of Bowser and Gannondorf. Master Hand had given both teams ten minutes before the match started in order to come up with strategies for the match and for possible Team Final Smashes. Bowser and Gannondorf were talking as they approached the stage select panel.

"The power radiated would be fearsome." Gannondorf said, "But I don't know if I can maintain it for that long."

"Don't worry warlock," Bowser replied, "The power of the Team Smash Ball should be enough energy to suffice."

Samus and Fox selected their stage and spoke. "All right Samus," Fox said, "I've got your information in my headset. I should be able to link up without a problem." Samus nodded. The teleporters popped open. Fox and Samus stepped in on their side and Bowser and Gannondorf on theirs. They disappeared as the stage selector landed on its choice. Master Hand floated forward.

"It will be a two stock match, the only items will be Team Smash Balls. It will take place on ... Final Destination!" The stage selector zoomed to Final Destination, and the Brawl screen enlarged to fill the room.

* * *

An Arwing zoomed towards the stage from the sky. The ships computer spoke to its pilot. "Destination reached sir."

"Thanks computer," Fox said, "I'll get out here." Fox leapt out of the Arwing and flew headfirst towards the stage. At the last second he twisted in the air and landed on his hands and feet. He looked to the side to see a transport pod appear. The pod opened and Samus Aran stepped forward. Fox looked in front of him to see his opponents approaching. A blaze of fire appeared and Bowser came lumbering out of it. The flames died off of his spiky shell and he roared. A dark vortex appeared next to him and Gannondorf stepped through. The voice of the announcer boomed overhead. "Ready...GO!"

Fox rolled backwards towards Samus, pulled out his blaster and began a barrage of blistering bullets at his foes. Gannondorf jumped forward over the shots while Bowser threw up his shield to absorb the impact.

"GGGRRRR I hate that gun!" Bowser roared while attempting to roll towards Fox. The bullets stopped and Bowser dropped his shield to charge forward.

"Bowser stop! Look out!" Gannondorf cried from the air. Bowser looked forward and saw Samus fire her Plasma Shot from her arm cannon. He had no time to dodge and was blasted back. Gannondorf landed in front of Fox and whiffed the air in front of him as Fox rolled behind him. Fox kicked Gannondorf into the air and followed with his multiple spinning air kicks. Gannondorf fell towards the ground as Samus charged her flamethrower and spewed the flames over head in an arc. Gannondorf air dodged through the flames and landed between Samus and the now landing Fox. He kicked forward and back and cleared the two fighters away from him. Gannondorf had kicked Fox toward the other end of the stage where Bowser popped the mammal into the air off of his shell. Bowser leapt after Fox and attempted to catch him in his Whirling Fortress, but Fox jumped off of Bowser's shell and fired several shots at him. Bowser landed and rolled behind Fox's front kick. He grabbed Fox from behind, threw him down, and fell on top of him. Fox's eyes bulged out of his head as Bowser's weight crushed him. He staggered to his feet as Bowser drew his head back, opened his mouth, and unleashed a wave of fire. Fox quickly activated his reflector. The fire crashed around Fox and was channeled back towards the Koopa King who was burned by his own attack. Bowser stumbled on one foot backwards, but he used his weight to throw his head forward, attempting to catch Fox in a head butt. Fox ducked this and did the splits on the ground, kicking Bowser away from him.

"Oh man!" Kirby exclaimed, "That was a close one." Pikachu chimed in with a "Pika-chu" as he fed on more popcorn.

"Bowser's got to be careful against Fox." Sonic said, "Fox is way too quick for him. Speed always wins."

"Fox may-a be a-quick one, but you can't-a under estimate the strength of-a da Koopa King!" Mario said. "His power has proven more than a match for me on-a more than a-one occasion. Right Princess?"

Peach nodded, "Mm-hm. You said it Mario. Hey, where is Luigi?"

"Oh, he's-a in his-a room sulking. Something about-a how nobody pays attention to a-weegee." Mario replied. The smashers turned their attention back to the screen.

Gannondorf tried throwing several punches and kicks at Samus. Samus dodged his first high punch by ducking, and when Gannondorf brought his leg around for a sweep, Samus morphed into her ball and bounced off the ground, dropping a bomb on Gannondorf's leg. The dark wizard rolled backwards and did his Warlock Kick forward. He kicked Samus off the stage, but she used her Screw Attack to grab the ledge and pull herself back up. Once she was standing, Gannondorf punched her straight off again. Samus used a couple morph ball jumps to reach the stage. This time she air dodged to the ground. But Gannondorf grabbed her and threw her off the stage again. He spun around in a circle, threw his arms out, and laughed out loud. But his smiled faded when Samus jumped back towards the stage and fired a Super Missile from her cannon. The missile collided with Gannondorf in the chest. He hit the ground hard. Gannondorf pulled himself up and charged at Samus with his warlock grip.

"Come here!" he shouted.

"My thoughts exactly." Samus responded.

She pulled out her grapple beam and fired it at Gannondorf. It entrapped him and yanked him towards the bounty hunter. While Samus held him in the beam, she punched him in the gut causing him to lean down, and she followed up with an elbow to the back of the head. Then she tossed Gannondorf off stage as he had done to her. The warlock quickly recovered and leapt up to the ledge, pulling himself to safety. But Fox had just done the split kick to Bowser who flew across the stage into Gannondorf. Both brawlers fell off the stage, but both recovered. While they were recovering, Samus charged her Plasma Beam. Fox dashed to the right side of the stage to meet their foes and Samus fired the shot off. Fox slid into Gannondorf who lost his footing and caught the beam to the face, but Bowser dropped a Bowser Bomb on Fox. Samus charged in and shoulder rammed Bowser off the edge and charged another beam. Gannondorf landed and charged a Warlock Punch, but Samus rolled behind him and took aim. The entire stage flashed red as a Team Smash Ball floated across Final Destination. Gannondorf kicked Samus away and leapt upwards to grab it, but Samus space jumped and unleashed her Plasma Beam. It blasted the ball across the stage, away from Gannondorf. The ball zoomed to the left side of the stage where Fox backhanded it, shattering it. The red energy absorbed into Fox as the primary and Samus as the secondary.

"Perfect," Fox thought to himself, "They are all the way over there and directly in front of us. That should give us plenty of room. I hope this works."

Fox threw his finger to his headset and tapped a button there. Fox bent down as the red energy zoomed into him. "LANDMASTER!" Fox shouted as he leapt into the air. His computer whirred in his ear "...Landmaster sequence...initializing...complete...". The landmaster was digitized in around Fox and it dropped to the stage below. Samus, whose energy had also flown into her, did a large space jump that she was previously incapable of towards the landmaster. Samus landed on top of the right tread guard of the tank. She touched her visor and switched it to scanning mode. Her visor displayed information on Fox's landmaster. The visor displayed a message asking for a cyber link. Samus accepted the link. Fox's computer buzzed, "...cyberlink accepted...initiated...all power to cannon..."

"Samus, let's do it!" Fox yelled.

Samus's cannon split open and revealed the Zero Ring. The Zero Ring charged with the Chozo energy from her suit and filtered it into the ring.

"NOW!" Samus and Fox shouted together. Bowser and Gannondorf were charging the tank down.

"Jump over the beam!" Gannondorf shouted. Samus fired the Zero Beam and Fox fired the energy from the tank's cannon. But instead of a single shot that the Landmaster usually fired, a continuous laser that looked just like the Zero Beam emerged from the cannon. The two beams merged together and became the height of one and a half Landmasters. Bowser and Gannondorf stopped dead.

Bowser turned to Gannondorf, "You were saying?". They were both absorbed in the beam as it grew and pushed its way towards the right side of the stage.

"This is incredible!" Samus exclaimed.

Fox responded with a loud "WOOOO-HOOOOO!" The beam grew in length, already reaching the outer barrier of the stage. The forms of Bowser and Gannondorf were dragged offstage, tiny shapes in the vast mass of energy. With a final burst, the beam released its hold from Fox and Samus's cannons and blasted through the offstage barrier. The Landmaster tank digitized off the battlefield and Fox fell gracefully out of it as Samus landed near him and kneeled down.

* * *

"HOOO-BOY! That was-a some-a fire works display!" Mario said enthusiastically. He was jumping up and down.

"Oh man, that was so cool!" Red said. "Like, how are you even supposed to avoid that? That is crazy!" Squirtle jumped up and down in agreement and Ivysaur did too.

"Such power," said Lucario, "I wonder what would happen if I combined my aura with Zero Energy."

"It's fortunate that Bowser and Gannondorf still have a life." Said Meta Knight.

"They'll have to work hard to come back from this one." Said King Dedede. A Waddle-Dee approached the king and offered him a drink on a tray.

"Your mocha-chino is ready sir." The Waddle-Dee said, offering the cup.

"Thank you." Dedede said, taking the cup.

Bowser and Gannondorf came down on the Life Platforms. Bowser growled in frustration. "That hurt! Gannondorf, we've got to attack Samus now, while she is changing to her Zero Suit."

They dropped off the platform and ran forward. Fox used his illusion forward, but Bowser side-stepped and popped him into the air. They continued towards the downed Samus. Bowser ran to fall on top of Samus, but Samus stood up and punched Bowser away with her cannon. Gannondorf stopped and side-stepped his partner and Warlock kicked forward. Samus rolled and shot a small missile at Gannondorf. Gannondorf jumped out of the way.

"You're not supposed to have your armor on!" Gannondorf said as he continued his battle with Samus. Samus landed from one of his punches on her hands and shoulder tackled into him.

"Since I was linked to Fox's Landmaster," Samus explained, "I was able to draw power from the extra energy in his tank. Since he was only using the cannon, there was additional energy which I used for the Zero Beam, so I didn't need to use my suits energy." Samus dodged Gannondorf's punch and charged her plasma shot.

"None the less, I will make you pay!" Gannondorf claimed. Samus jumped backwards off of the platform, hanging over the void. She fired her Plasma shot at the oncoming Gannondorf. Gannondorf air-dodged and dashed forward with the warlock grip. He grabbed Samus by the face and shoved her straight down. Samus flew straight down into the abyss. Gannondorf did his uppercut to barely grip the ledge. Meanwhile, Fox and Bowser were going at it, but with Bowser dodging most of Fox's quick attacks. Fox ran towards the left side of the stage when he saw Samus get thrown downwards. He stalled, waiting for Samus to come back up, but he was gripped from behind by Bowser. Bowser leapt into the air with Fox and spun around, looking to Bowser Slam Fox off of the edge.

"Bowser are you nuts!?" Fox cried, "You'll take yourself out too!"

"At least you'll be gone!" Bowser retorted as he hurdled towards the darkness. Gannondorf, who was now hanging on the ledge, grabbed Bowser's foot as he fell. Bowser was jerked upwards as Fox was thrown downwards.

"NO! FIRE!" Fox cried, attempting to recover. But he had already fallen too far, and he hit the void. Gannondorf threw Bowser up onto the stage and climbed up himself.

"Thank you Gannondorf." Bowser said.

"Yes, you are welcome." The warlock responded. Samus and Fox dropped down from the life platforms.

"That was a nice move." Fox said. "One life each, let's finish this!"

Fox ran forward and illusioned through his two foes. Fox side kicked the two foes to the right side of the stage where Samus caught them with a leg sweep into the air where she unleashed a fire burst. From the far left side, Fox was unleashing bullets from his gun. Bowser dropped a Bowser Bomb on Samus, but he took a lot of shots from Fox while he was doing this. Samus grabbed Bowser with the grapple beam and tossed him towards Fox who kicked Bowser into the air. Gannondorf was charging a Warlock Punch at Samus. Fox ran up in step with her, and they both side-stepped the punch in unison, then countered with Fox doing his forward kick, and Samus unleashing her cannon punch. Gannondorf absorbed the full impact and went sailing off to the right. He didn't hit the barrier, but he was so far gone that he couldn't jump back, even with the height he had been sent to. Fox ran back to the left side of the stage and knocked Bowser up just as he landed. He jumped after Bowser and hit him again in the air to send him higher. Bowser came close to the barrier before he started to sink. Fox jumped up and kicked him up again, this time harder. Bowser came within an inch of the barrier before beginning to descend again.

"Come on!" Fox shouted, and he leapt up once more. As Fox flipped in the air to kick Bowser, the stage flashed red, and the Team Smash Ball appeared right where Fox was kicking.

"Eh?" Fox cried in surprise as he kicked the Team Smash Ball straight up to Bowser. Bowser dropped hard with a Bowser Bomb and crushed through the orb. He caught Fox on the way and Samus at the bottom and knocked them out of the way. Bowser was glowing with the primary red energy. He looked over to see Gannondorf about to hit the bottom barrier. Bowser's red energy surged into him, as Gannondorf's did to him. Gannondorf's dark portal appeared around him, and then next to Bowser, where Gannondorf stepped through it.

"Thank you." Gannondorf said in a low tone to Bowser.

"I owed you one." Bowser replied. They both nodded and smiled a viciously evil smile. Bowser's hand lit on fire and he extended it. Gannondorf's hand surged with dark purple energy and he extended it. They grasped hands and the two energies exploded over them. Their dark and fiery forms began to grow in size. The auras grew bigger and began to take shapes. Giga Bowser emerged from the fiery aura of Bowser, and the Gannon Beast emerged from the dark aura of Gannondorf. Both monster cried out and roared.

"GIGA GANNON!"

Fox stared in shock at the two huge creatures. "This isn't good." He said. Gannon reared back and slammed the ground with his hooves. Fox and Samus were both stunned. Gannon bucked forward and knocked Samus and Fox away. He lumbered over to the edge with Bowser as Fox and Samus tried to roll through them.

"I don't understand!" Fox cried as he swung himself off of one of Giga Bowser's spikes. "I thought he could only attack once as Gannon."

The large Gannon Beast growled a low reply. "True Fox. But as Samus drew energy from you and your tank to supplement her power, so to have I drawn on the energies of Bowser and the Team Smash Ball. Now witness the true power of Gannon!" Gannon raised up and slammed on the ground as Giga Bowser jumped and landed a Giga Bowser Bomb. The ground shook and launched Fox and Samus into the air. Bowser spun in his shell and unleashed ice waves from his spike. Fox and Samus were frozen solid, their ice blocks drifting apart, one in front of Gannon and one behind him. Fox burst free from his icy prison in time to see Gannon rear like a mule. He rammed his tusks forward and mule kicked with his legs. Fox, who was in front of him, was nailed by his tusks, while Samus was kicked out of her icy shell by his hooves. Fox flew to the left in time to connect with a dark punch from Giga Bowser. Both Samus and Fox barely recovered to the stage. They ran to the left to avoid Gannon on the right, but they had to turn around when Giga Bowser obscured the left. They were trapped between the two with nowhere to go.

"It ends." Giga Bowser growled. Giga Bowser let loose a giant wave of fire. At the same moment from the opposite side, Gannon breathed dark energy into the ground. While the wave of fire washed over Samus and Fox, the dark energy erupted in a pillar beneath the two. The pillar of darkness and wave of fire danced together while causing ridiculous damage to their two victims. The energies swirled and swirled until their masters released them. Gannon spiked Samus with his tusks while Giga Bowser grabbed Fox. Giga threw Fox into the air and Gannon launched Samus upwards. Both fighters were seen spiraling off into the distance. GAME!

* * *

The teleporters appeared in the battle room as Gannondorf and Bowser stepped through. Samus and Fox stepped out from the other side. The room was buzzing over the match.

"Oh man!" Kirby said, "That was terrifying! You guys are so scary."

Bowser chuckled and threw some words at Mario. "How about it plumber? Want to try me now?"

"That was a-most impressive Bowser." Mario responded. "But I've-a beat you once, I can-a beat you again. Oh yeah!"

Bowser scoffed, "Ha ha, we'll see!"

Link and Zelda approached Gannondorf. "Very impressive." Link stated. "Using the additional energies to maintain your Gannon form."

"Scared?" Gannondorf asked.

"Ha." Link laughed. "You wish."

"All right boys, break it up." Zelda said pushing them apart.

Fox approached Gannondorf and Bowser. "That was a good finish. I'm really mad that you beat us, but I guess we'll just have to try that much harder next time."

Bowser chimed in, "Hey, that was good payback for that crazy beam you unloaded on us!"

Fox smirked, "Hm, I suppose it was. Good match gentleman." He said while shaking their hands. Master Hand came floating forward.

"Bravo everyone! Another great match! And who knew we would see two Team Final Smashes? That beam was plain awesome! What should we call it? And what about Giga Gannon? Incredible! I'm so excited I'm getting a sweaty face! I'd say now is a good time for a break. Lunch time, and then we'll see about the next match. The smashers agreed and were buzzing all the way to the kitchen about all the new moves they wanted to try.

* * *

Please review. I had some nice comments and team-up ideas last time and those were really helpful. I hope the fighting isn't too detailed, but I've always been a "picturesque" writer so to speak. I like you to be able to see it like a movie. Anyway, let me know if you have other team-up ideas and let me know what you think of the Team Final Smashes themselves. I had a couple ideas for Gannondorf and Bowser, but I am happy what I ultimately went with. Thank you very much for reading.

-Travis


	3. Snake&Luigi vs Peach&Jigglypuff

Hello. Thank you again for all the reviews and ideas. It really helps with the writing. A special thank you to "MyChemicalTransmutation" for the idea in this story. It won't be like the cardboard box story so I apologize for that, but I hope you like it none the less. As always, I don't own Smash Bros., etc. Of course, if Sakarai were to steal some of my ideas I wouldn't mind credit. Oh, some people asked about if I would do two of the same character. While I know that would be plausible in the game and I did think of those situations, for purposes of the stories, there is only one Mario, for example, so he can't team with a clone of himself, sorry. Also, if I end up using a team member you suggested with someone else, I'm planning on doing more than one fight (I have a lot of good ideas for Lucario for example) with each person, but I want to give everyone a chance at least once before I start recycling characters. Oh...and I probably won't do many with the clones such as Wolf, Toon Link, etc. I may use them to get beat up, but since their final smashes would be the same as others, in general I probably won't use them. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy.

* * *

All of the smashers were eating lunch in the dining room. Master Hand came floating in and took his place at the head table.

"While all of you are eating, I thought I would announce the next team-ups so that you could discuss strategy during lunch." Master Hand said. "I already checked the random generator and it decided two teams. First off, will be the Red Team! The first member is...PEACH!"

A high pitched squeal came from Mario's table. Peach jumped up happily and gave Mario a large hug.

"Oh Mario yay!" Peach exclaimed happily, "I haven't brawled in awhile. And I'm on the red team! I look so good in red. Mario, don't I look good in red?" she asked teasingly while tickling his chin with her finger.

"Oh yeah!" Mario responded. Luigi stood up in excitement.

"Maybe," Luigi started, "Maybe I can a-team a-with you Peach?"

Master Hand spoke, "And her partner...JIGGLYPUFF!"

Excited noises came from the table the Pokemon were sitting at as Jigglypuff puffed excitedly into the air. Peach ran over to give the Pokemon a large hug while Luigi slumped down into his chair with his nose resting on the table, his mouth below it.

"Nobody pays attention to a-wee-gee." Luigi grumbled.

"What are you a-mumbling about brother?" Mario asked while stuffing his face with pasta.

"Nothing broth-a, nothing." Luigi said sadly.

Master Hand spoke up again. "Yes, congratulations ladies. All right. Now, for the Green Team. The first member of the team will be...SNAKE!

Snake looked up from his bowl of Ramen. "All right, I could use a good fight." Snake said. He touched his Codec. "Otacon, I've been selected for a Team Brawl, with Team Final Smash Balls I'm assuming."

The codec buzzed in his ear. "Great Snake...who's your partner?"

"He's about to announce it." Snake replied.

"Brother? How come you no-a touch-a your meatballs?" Mario asked.

"Why?" Luigi asked depressed. "No one cares about a-wee-gee..." he said trailing off.

"And his partner," Master Hand boomed, "...LUIGI!"

"WHAT!?" Snake exclaimed.

"YYEEEAAAHHHH!!" Luigi exclaimed as he jumped on the table. "Hoo-ray for Wee-Gee!"

"Honestly broth-a" Mario said trying to pull Luigi back down into his seat, "Why do you keep-a calling yourself-a dat?"

"The match will begin in ten minutes," Master Hand announced. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch." A few smashers cleared their places but most were still eating. Snake's codec buzzed in his ear.

"Snake, who's your partner?" Otacon asked.

"It's Luigi!" Snake responded.

"Luigi?" Otacon asked. "That's unusual. I don't know how well your styles will mesh."

"What should we do for a Team Final Smash?" Snake asked.

"I don't know Snake." Otacon responded, "He does have an attack called The Green Missile. Maybe you could turn him into a missile?"

"That sounds a little far-fetched Otacon." Snake responded.

" Well... why don't you go talk to Luigi and see what you can work out?" Otacon suggested.

"Yeah," Snake said in response, "Good idea." The soldier walked over to Mario's table where Peach was sitting with Jigglypuff and Luigi was dancing on top of the table thrusting his hips about. Peach smiled warmly as Snake approached.

"Hi Snake." Peach said brightly. "You weren't trying to eavesdrop on our strategy were you?"

Snake snickered. "No. I was just coming to talk some strategy of my own with M.C. Hammer here." Luigi continued dancing, unaware his partner had approached him.

Peach giggled to herself and smiled at Snake. "Well, good luck Snake." Jigglypuff chimed in with a "Jiggly!"

"You too ladies." Snake replied.

"Hey-a Snake! Take it easy on-a them eh?" Mario said.

Peach crossed her arms. "Don't think I can take care of myself, HUNNY?" Peach asked angrily.

"No, no!" Mario tried to retort, "I just don't want anything to a-happen to you, that's all."

Peach lightened up again. "Oh Mario, you are so sweet."

Snake shook his head and turned towards his green clad partner. "Luigi."

Luigi continued to dance unaware of Snake. "Oh yeah, Luigi number one! He so great! Watch him dance!"

"LUIGI!" Snake shouted.

"WAH!" Luigi shouted as he jumped into the air. "Oh...Snake..." Luigi said sheepishly, "I didn't know you were there. You scared me."

"Let's talk." Snake said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Okey Dokey!" Luigi replied positively as he followed Snake out of the room.

* * *

"Okay," Mario said, waving to Peach and Luigi, "Good luck Princess! Good luck Broth-a! Be careful with one another!"

"Bye sweetie!" Peach shouted back, stepping towards the teleporter.

Jigglypuff and Peach disappeared into the teleporter. Luigi stepped up beside Snake in their teleporter. As they were being transported, you could hear Snake saying, "Don't get in my way."

Master Hand announced the match as the Stage Selector zoomed towards Green Greens. "It will be a two stock match! The only item will be Team Smash Balls! And it will be on Green Greens!

The Brawl Screen enlarged and filled the room.

* * *

The ground sizzled, and Snake's camouflage wore off as he got to his feet. Near him, a warp pipe appeared and Luigi hopped out holding his face. Peach appeared twirling her parasol and a Pokeball hit the stage and released Jigglypuff. "READY...GO!" Jigglypuff and Peach both dropped off of their platforms to the area below. Snake ran forward and dived into Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff was knocked away but she countered with a slap. Snake shook it off, grabbed her, and gave her a back suplex. Jigglypuff quickly recovered and gave Snake a back suplex. Snake recovered and gave Jiggly another back suplex. Jiggly recovered and gave Snake another back suplex. Peach and Luigi watch Jigglypuff and Snake go back and forth. Luigi threw a single fireball forward which burned Jigglypuff and caused the two to stop suplexing each other.

"Hey!" Peach said turning to Luigi, "That's my partner Luigi!"

"And he's-a my partner!" Luigi responded.

Peach smiled. "You're right, sorry Luigi." Peach then proceeded to smack Luigi twice across the face and used her Peach Bomber to knock him away. Luigi landed face down in front of Snake. Snake reached down and pulled Luigi to his feet. Luigi turned towards Peach.

"You-a gonna pay for that princess!" Luigi cried as he charged forward. Luigi ran full speed and swung his arms wildly in front of him, attempting to knock Peach back. Peach took the blows wincing, but once Luigi was done, she kicked him into the air. Snake shook his head and knelt down. He buried a landmine in the ground while Peach wasn't looking. Snake looked up and saw Jigglypuff descending on him. He jumped up and flipped upside down to kick Jigglypuff with his strong legs. His boots launched her up. Snake landed and pulled out his mortar launcher. Snake quickly loaded a mortar and shot it straight into the air. Jiggly dodged the mortar and kicked Snake to the left side of the stage. Snake landed close to Peach who had just tossed a vegetable at Luigi. Snake swept Peach off her feet and into the air. He followed up by pulling out his mortar again quickly and launched a short ranged shot at Peach, which connected. In front of him, Jigglypuff began spinning in place. Snake pulled out the Nikita Launcher and aimed it at the spinning Pokemon.

"Come on then." Snake said.

"Here I come!" A voice cried from above. Luigi descended on Jiggly and did his Luigi tornado. He blasted Jigglypuff over the yellow blocks that had fallen in the right pit and she landed on the right section. Luigi began walking forward taunting.

"And there's a-more where that a-came from!" Luigi said, continuing towards the right pit.

"Luigi! Don't walk there!" Snake cried. Luigi turned his head to look at Snake as he took another step and stepped on Snake's landmine. The mine exploded underneath Luigi and launched him into the air.

"WWWAAAHHHH!" Luigi cried as he was flung through the air, flames attached to his clothing. Snake put the Nikita Launcher away sighing. Peach landed on the platform above Snake. She dropped to his level behind him. A red exclamation point popped over Snake's head and an alert sound pierced the air. Peach grabbed Snake and used her hips to bump him into the yellow blocks stacked behind her. The blocks contained a bomb block, and Snake was blasted towards the right side of the stage. Snake landed near Jigglypuff who jumped on him and started throwing slaps. Snake threw a couple punches, but before he could finish his combo, Peach jumped in and helped Jigglypuff wail on Snake. Peach was on Snake's left and Jiggly was on his right. They both threw a slap and Snake ducked. They slapped each other by mistake. Snake elbowed Peach away, but when he turned to Jigglypuff, she had started singing. Snake suddenly felt sleepy and closed his eyes, dropping to his knees.

"No, Snake!" Luigi cried as he saw Peach advancing on his sleeping partner. Luigi threw a couple fireballs towards Peach which burned her. Jiggly and Peach looked towards Luigi as Snake slowly opened his eyes. Snake realized what had happened. Jigglypuff closed her eyes and was about to use Rest. Snake quickly activated his cipher and flew upwards. As Snake rose above the two females, he dropped his C4 between them. Jigglypuff opened her eyes slowly with a curious, "Puff?"

"Now!" Snake said. The C4 exploded, launching Jigglypuff and Peach up and to the left. They landed on the far left land area with a thud. Snake landed on the right side of the middle land piece next to Luigi. The entire stage flashed red. The Team Final Smash Ball appeared over Luigi's head.

"I got it Snake!" Luigi claimed. He jumped into the air and smacked the ball. Snake saw the two ladies attempting to jump towards it. So Snake pulled out a grenade, popped the pin, and threw it forward. Luigi landed from his jump in front of Snake and caught the grenade. He brought it over to Snake.

"Snake,' Luigi said, holding the grenade to Snake's face, "You a-dropped this buddy."

Snake looked up at the sky and asked, "Why?" BOOM! The grenade exploded, causing both Snake and Luigi to be thrown apart. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff easily puffed through the air and attacked the red orb. It didn't break however and went floating towards Luigi.

"Luigi!" Snake coughed "Get the ball!"

Jigglypuff was quickly descending towards the ball that was above Luigi. Luigi closed his eyes and leapt upwards. He used his uppercut straight into the sky. Jigglypuff swung her body straight at the ball. The ball lazily floated away from both of them. Luigi closed the gap the ball left with his body as he nailed Jigglypuff at close proximity with his screaming uppercut. Jigglypuff was launched into the sky, her body disappearing into the background with a twinkle.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said taunting, "A star KO!"

"Luigi, the ball!" Snake yelled as he was clocked in the head with a vegetable from Peach. The Team Smash Ball floated near the center of the stage. Jigglypuff descended from her life platform and attacked the ball, which broke. Bright red energy surged into Peach as dull red energy seeped into Jigglypuff.

"Good job Jigglypuff." Peach said with a smile. "Let's get this show started."

Peach and Jigglypuff both turned in a circle while their red energy was absorbed by them. They both ended with their hands held out in a beautiful pose. Two microphones came flying from off screen and landed in Jigglypuff and Peach's hands.

"Jiggly-Peach, LIVE!" Peach said in her bright voice. A flash of pink popped over the stage. A platform rose beneath Peach and Jigglypuff creating a small stage with two overhead spotlights on it. The Peach frames appeared around the stage as decor. Jigglypuff began to sing her infamous song as Peach began to dance. Musical notes floated from Jigglypuff in every direction as Peach spun around. Snake and Luigi fell asleep the second the duo began their concert. Jigglypuff and Peach joined hands and twirled around together, both of them singing and dancing. As they came to face out, they both struck a fantastic pose with each one having an arm raised to the sky. The "name chanting crowd" exploded with applause and cheers as peaches rained down upon the two ladies. The peaches were automatically absorbed into them, and in Jigglypuff's case, who just came back, they had no effect. But for Peach, they healed 60 damage. The stage was still layered with a heavy color of pink. Snake and Luigi were both sleeping soundly. Peach approached Snake and Jigglypuff went over to Luigi. Jigglypuff began her roll out right in front of Luigi, charging power. Peach walked over to Snake and kicked him into the air. Snake flew up and tumbled back down, still snoozing.

The codec in Snake's ear was buzzing. "Snake? Wake up Snake! Why won't you wake up?"

Peach pulled out her frying pan and swung it back. "Goodnight sweetie." She said to Snake. She smacked him off the edge. Snake tumbled helplessly, still asleep, down to the bottom barrier. As he fell, his codec could be heard screaming.

"Snake? What's happening? Snake? Are you there? Snake!! SSSSNNNNNAAAAAKKKKKEEEEE!!

After Snake hit the bottom, Jigglypuff unleashed her roll out on Luigi. Luigi rocketed off to the side without waking up.

* * *

"They didn't even wake up." Ike said, his eyes wide. "How come they stayed asleep? Usually it's one hit and your up."

"I guess that concert put them into an extra deep sleep." Marth commented. "And it restored their health, that was really awesome."

Several of the other smashers were beginning to stir. Some of them had fallen asleep just listening to the song through the screen. Kirby and Pikachu were passed out on each other.

"Poor...a-brother." Mario said yawning, "That Peach can sure sing and a-dance."

* * *

Snake and Luigi returned on their life platforms.

"Why did you bring me that grenade?" Snake yelled at Luigi while they floated on the platforms.

"Waaah! I'm sorry Snake!" Luigi responded, "I didn't know, I thought it was yours."

"Well it was mine!" Snake responded angrily, "But I was giving it to them. Now Peach has two lives, and we each only have one."

"But Jigglypuff is down to one also!" Luigi said sheepishly.

Snake took a deep breath and calmed down a little. "You're right. That's something. Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you Luigi. Let's finish this match okay?"

Luigi's face brightened with a huge smile. "Okey-dokey!"

Snake and Luigi dropped off the platforms and faced Peach and Jigglypuff. Snake threw a grenade at Peach who whipped out Toad and caused the grenade to detonate in front of her. While she was distracted with that, Snake pulled out the Nikita Launcher while Luigi crouched down and began charging energy. Snake fired a Nikita the exact same time that Luigi launched forward with the Green Missile. Luigi nailed Peach while Snake blasted Jigglypuff. Snake pulled the Nikita launcher off his shoulder and surveyed the damage. Luigi got to his feet and charged another missile at the ladies.

"Not bad partner." Snake said as he buried a landmine in the middle of the stage. Luigi launched forward but the girls dodged it. Luigi used his uppercut to grab the ledge back onto the stage. Peach reached a hand down.

"Let me help you up Luigi." Peach said with her sweet smile.

"Oh thank you Princess!" Luigi said extending his hand towards Peach's. Peach grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Then she launched Luigi by the arm into the air above her where Jigglypuff kicked him away. Luigi flew right into Snake, who caught Luigi in his arms.

"No more trusting them!" Snake roared as he tossed Luigi right into the girls. Snake dived forward into his foes. He rolled behind them and pulled out his rocket launcher. Snake unleashed the beast into the ground and Peach and Jigglypuff soared away. Snake and Luigi charged after the two women. Snake grabbed the downed Peach and gave her a back suplex. As Peach's shoulders hit the ground, her legs tumbled over her head. Luigi grabbed her legs while she was still upside down with Snake and pulled her out of Snake's arms and began to spin her around by the legs. Luigi threw Peach right into Jigglypuff.

"Yeah! Teamwork!" Luigi said jumping in the air. Snake pulled out his Nikita Launcher and fired another missile. Peach pulled out Toad and absorbed the impact. She put away Toad and picked up Jigglypuff. She spun around in a circle and hurled Jigglypuff into Snake and Luigi like a bowling ball. Jigglypuff started spinning as well and she barreled into Luigi and Snake, knocking them upwards. Jigglypuff screeched towards the left edge, teetered there for the briefest of moments, and sped back the other way. But Jigglypuff rolled right over Snake's landmine and was blasted into the air. Snake capitalized and kicked Jigglypuff straight down. Jigglypuff hopped to her feet and jumped, trying to float away. Snake brought out his mortar and fired after Jiggly, right as the mortar neared Jiggly, Peach jumped in and held Toad out, absorbing the mortar and firing spores in return. The spores sent Snake sprawling backwards, rubbing his eyes to get the spores out. The stage flashed red.

"Snake!" Luigi shouted, "The Smash Ball!"

"Luigi! I can't see! I need to clear my eyes. You'll have to get it." Snake responded. Snake stumbled to the ground and felt his way to the left edge of the stage. "This wind keeps pushing the spores in my eyes." Snake said. With that, he took out his cardboard box and hid himself under it. Luigi, Peach, and Jigglypuff were battling for the Team Smash Ball which was casually floating towards the right side of the stage. All three landed on the right land piece. Luigi grabbed Jigglypuff and twirled her around, knocking Peach back. The ball came floating right to Luigi who gave it a good flat stab with his hand. The ball spiked towards the right edge.

"No! Come back!" Luigi cried. Peach landed behind Luigi and kicked him off the stage. Luigi used his Green Missile to get back to the ledge, aiming for the returning ball in the process. Luigi just missed the ball but caught the ledge. Peach hit the ball up, but it didn't break. The tree on the stage began to blow a harsh wind to the left. The ball zoomed out of the reach of the three smashers.

"Okay." Snake said, lifting the cardboard box off of his head and standing up, "That's much better." The box fell behind Snake and landed on the Team Smash Ball, breaking it. Bright red energy surged into Snake and Luigi was transferred the secondary energy. "What?" Snake asked looking down at his hands and then behind him. "Hunh. Okay." The red energy surged into Snake as he knelt down and put a hand to his codec.

"Otacon, I need that helicopter now!" Snake said.

"On its way Snake!" Otacon responded.

A heavy whirring could be heard as a large helicopter appeared out of the sight lines of the stage. A long rope ladder was dropped from the helicopter. Snake grabbed on and the helicopter flew forward across the stage. Snake grabbed Luigi by the foot as he flew by.

"Come on Luigi. It's showtime!" Snake said. Snake pulled him up right and attached him to the ladder. The helicopter traveled to the foreground, the ladder descending with Snake and Luigi on it.

"Snake!" Otacon yelled from the top of the ladder, "Take this!" Otacon tossed Snake a Heavy Grenade Launcher. Snake caught the weapon and shouldered it. There was a strange panel sticking off the edge with multiple tiny pieces on it. It almost looked like a solar power panel.

"Otacon! What's this panel?" Snake asked.

"It's for Luigi Snake! Tell him to put his hand on it! It will transfer his energy." Otacon yelled down.

"You heard the man!" Snake yelled to Luigi. Luigi climbed up the ladder nearer to Snake and placed his hand on the panel. It began to vibrate softly. Snake launched a grenade at Peach who was running around. The grenade hurdled at Peach. Peach dodged right as it struck her. The grenade exploded harmlessly next to Peach. From the explosion, a miniature Negative Zone erupted. This zone enclosed Peach. The radius of the zone was the length of Peach. Peach started feeling dizzy as her head was filled with thoughts of dirty laundry, cheese, and things that weren't pink.

"Oh..." sighed Peach, "I feel so bad."

"Not bad." Snake said to Luigi. Luigi on the other hand was ecstatic.

"Yeah! All right! Let's a-get a-negative!" Luigi cried in joy. Snake shook his head laughing softly and launched another Negative Grenade. He nailed Peach who was idly stuck in the mini negative zone. This grenade exploded, knocking Peach back quite far and creating another zone.

"Get Jiggly! Get Jiggly!" Luigi shouted, pointing at the floating puff ball. Snake fired a grenade that missed, but launched another zone. The zone caught Jiggly's foot and she stumbled. Jiggly rolled forward, then rolled back to dodge another grenade, but she rolled right back into the zone that had tripped her. A flower sprouted on her head and she began to taunt.

"Bang bang!" Luigi said happily as Snake fired a grenade directly onto Jigglypuff. The puff ball exploded towards the stop of the screen, the extra knockback from the zone nearly killing her. But Snake followed through with another shot, blasting Jigglypuff through the top barrier. She came hurdling to the foreground and smacked into Luigi on the ladder. Luigi nearly lost his balance but Snake steadied him. Peach tried to avoid the remaining grenades, but with all the zones strung all over the stage, she found herself falling into them and getting blasted into the background.

"Excellent." Snake said satisfied and out of ammo, "Take us back Otacon." The ladder lifted out of the foreground. As it did, the negative zones shrunk and disappeared as Luigi and Snake descended from the sky. Peach descended on the life platform as well. She faced Snake and Luigi.

"You've only got one life Peach, and you're all alone." Snake commented.

"Make that no lives!" Luigi said as he charged forward. Luigi charged with his head down, preparing his Green Missile Energy. Luigi went to release it in Peach's face...and tripped. Luigi fell flat on his face at Peach's legs. Peach pulled out her golf club and pulled it back.

"Sorry Luigi." Peach said sweetly but sadly. Peach swung with all her might and sent Luigi careening off of the stage.

"REMEMBER WEE-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Luigi said as he disappeared off the stage. Snake watched his partner sail into oblivion and then turned his attention back to Peach.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Snake said.

"Mmm-Hmm" Peach said with a wink. Snake pulled out a grenade and chucked it at Peach. Peach pulled a vegetable from the ground and pitched it forward. The two projectiles collided and spun lazily to the ground together where the grenade exploded, taking out both items. Snake started running forward while Peach began to float forward. Peach attempted to slap Snake twice, but Snake ducked and tried to sweep Peach. Peach jumped with the momentum of her Peach Bomber and threw herself forward. Snake side stepped and whipped around quickly with his Rocket Launcher. Peach jumped over the blast and kicked Snake backwards. Snake landed against the yellow blocks. He looked up in time to see a bomb block descending from above. Snake rolled away and quickly planted a landmine. Peach ran forward to stop him and Snake side stepped her again. Peach did a handspring to avoid the mine, and she landed with her back against the blocks, the landmine in front of her. Snake launched a Nikita straight at Peach. Peach gasped and ducked, the Nikita sailing over her head. But Peach had forgotten about the bomb block. The Nikita sailed into it, the explosion caught the landmine, detonating the bomb block, Nikita, and the landmine. Peach was thrown through the air. Snake pulled out the mortar launcher to follow through.

"I'm not done yet!" Peach cried from above. She dropped quickly to avoid the mortar and grabbed Snake. She slapped him twice, punched him in the gut, and hip bumped him to the opposite blocks. The opposite blocks were full of bomb blocks. Snake's eyes grew wide. He pushed his feet against the blocks to stop his momentum and land himself in front of them. Snake pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it forward. But a vegetable connected with the grenade a couple inches from his hand. As before, the two objects lazily spun upwards in front of Snake's eyes. The silly face on the vegetable smiled goofily at Snake as the grenade danced in front of it.

"Ah he-" Snake started as the grenade exploded in front of him. The explosion caught the mass of bomb blocks and Snake was propelled upwards. Snake and Peach both had high damage now. As Snake fell, he pulled out a C4. But he was caught by surprise when Peach's umbrella struck him from below. He dropped the C4 as he was thrown off the stage to the right. The C4 landed softly on top of Peach's parasol. Snake grabbed the right ledge as he flew by it. He was hanging off of it and struggled to pull himself up. Peach landed gracefully and snapped her umbrella shut. As she did so, the C4 fell off the umbrella and landed on top of Peach's head.

"What?" Peach asked as she raised her hand to her head. Snake pulled his face over the ledge, his body dangling off while his arms and face were on the ledge. He held the detonator in his right hand.

"Now!" Snake said as he clicked the detonator. BOOM! Snake pulled himself into a kneeling position as he watched Peach fly into the background. He touched his Codec.

"This is Snake...I'm done here." GAME!

* * *

Snake stepped through the teleporter to the sound of loud cheers, applause, and talking in general. Several smashers approached him and congratulated him. Snake looked around to find Luigi standing near Mario and Peach. Peach turned to Snake and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"You tricky man!" Peach said. "That was a lot of fun. Thanks for such a good match."

"I don't a-know a-how much I like a-you blowing my girl's head off," Mario said, extending his hand to Snake, "But a great match none the less."

"Thanks." Snake said gruffly. Luigi stood up solemnly and talked to Snake.

"Snake...I'm-a sorry. I didn't a-mean to mess up all those times."

"It's...okay." Snake responded. "I...uh" Snake said trying to think of something to make Luigi feel better and that was genuine, "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"R...Really?" Luigi said hopefully.

"Yeah." Snake responded. "Besides, those negative grenades were impressive."

Many other brawlers began to chime in, talking about how awesome Luigi and Snake's Team Final Smash was.

"YAY!" Luigi said, jumping in the air. "People are finally a-paying attention to a-wee-gee! I'm even more popular than a-Mario!"

"Don't get any ideas." Mario said crossing his arms.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. Any reviews are always good. Let me know what you think of the smashes, the story, the teams, whatever you want. This one turned out to be a lot more fun to write than I anticipated. Thanks again for reading and for your support.

-Travis


	4. Lucario&Pikachu vs Donkey&Diddy Kong

Hello. I got a lot of really positive responses for the last chapter. I'm glad everybody liked it. I had a question about the Team Final Smashes and if they would be different if say Luigi got it instead of Snake. Well, in this world, it always goes to the instinctive primary, and even if it went to the secondary, it wouldn't be different. I thought about it, but there are enough combinations without adding that into it as well. Some bright news, I planned out every character's use through the first time, so it should make writing a bit easier. Thank you to all of the reviewers, readers, and all the Team Final Smash ideas. As always, I do not own Smash Bros., but if Sakarai were to steal my moves, (and for the sake of the game I hope he does) I wouldn't mind some credit. Enjoy.

* * *

The smashers were settling down into their chairs. Master Hand was about to announce the next brawl. Master Hand came away from the Character Selector.

"All right," Master Hand stated, "I have selected the next fighters. The Green Team will be... Donkey Kong!"

A large whoop was heard from the ape as he beat on his chest. Diddy was hopping backing and forth next to Donkey clapping.

"And his partner..." Master Hand started, "...Diddy Kong!"

Even louder cheers and whoops burst forth from the monkeys now. DK and Diddy were clapping hands back and forth, almost like a monkey version of patty cake. Master Hand was "clapping" as well.

"Yes, congratulations Kongs." Master Hand said. "And now, their opponents, the Blue Team... starting with...Pikachu!"

"Pika-Pi-KA!" Pikachu said happily, tiny volts dancing out of its cheeks.

"And his partner...Lucario!" Master Hand proclaimed. Lucario stood up and stretched his limbs. His aura flared around him as he approached Pikachu.

"So Pikachu," Lucario started, "We are partners. We should discuss some strategy."

"No time!" Master Hand chimed in merrily. "It's time for the match to begin! Contestants, pick your stage!"

The Kongs approached the screen. Diddy jumped up and slapped the Jungle Japes panel, then gave Donkey Kong a high five. Lucario calmly pressed the panel for Pokemon Stadium 2. The teleporters popped open and Master Hand ushered the smashers forward. Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, and Jigglypuff were all making their respective noises for Lucario and Pikachu. Mario and Luigi were clapping for Donkey and Diddy.

"Since we-a were rivals in-a the past," Mario said to DK, "I'm-a expecting a-good things from you now."

"Just don't forget who your current rival is." Sonic said stepping next to Mario.

"I haven't-a forgotten about you hedgehog." Mario responded.

DK, Diddy, Lucario, and Pikachu all disappeared into their respective teleporters. Master Hand rose over the crowd.

"This will be a two stock match! The only items will be Team Smash Balls! It will take place at Pokemon Stadium 2!"

The Brawl Screen enlarged to fill the room.

* * *

The Pokemon Battle Theme started playing over the speakers as two red barrels labeled DK came spiraling towards the stage. The barrels shattered on arrival and out popped Donkey and Diddy Kong. A pokeball hit the stage and out popped Pikachu. Lucario teleported in, his aura surging around him. READY!...GO! The match was underway. Pikachu began sending his Thunder Jolts across the stage while Lucario began charging his Aura Sphere. DK jumped onto the platform on the left side while Diddy countered the Thunder Jolts with peanuts from his pop gun. DK attempted to stomp Pikachu from the air, but Pikachu rolled backwards to doge the massive monkey feet. Lucario launched his aura sphere forward which connected with DK. DK fell backwards. As he did so, Diddy jumped off of him and Monkey Flipped onto Lucario. He grabbed Lucario by the face and began pounding on him. Lucario reached up with his hands and tried to pry Diddy free. But Diddy held fast and refused to let go. Pikachu charged a head butt and flew forward. Lucario read Pikachu's thoughts and turned his body in time to let the mouse collide with the monkey. Diddy flew off into Donkey Kong, who in one swift movement, caught Diddy and hurled him back at Pikachu. Diddy flipped in the middle of the throw and grabbed Pikachu now, punching the mouse while he was latched on.

"Stop that!" Lucario said as he used his Force Palm to blast Diddy off of Pikachu. DK came up next to the Pokemon and began to beat on the ground with his hand slap. The two Pokemon were vaulted into the air. They came back down and were tossed again by the seismic vibrations. They came down a third time. Pikachu was launched back up again, but Lucario activated Double Team. Donkey's hand smacked Lucario who split into two. Lucario appeared behind DK and slid into him. DK was knocked away, allowing Pikachu to land safely. Diddy was on the right side of the stage. He pulled out his PPG (Peanut Pop Gun) and fired it. Lucario caught the slow moving peanut easily. He flipped it into his mouth and ate it.

"Not bad", Lucario thought as he chewed on the morsel. Pikachu had begun charging his head butt again. Smoke began billowing from the ground as Pikachu gathered energy. Donkey Kong, who was beside Diddy now, picked up his little buddy and began swinging him in a circle. As Pikachu launched forward, DK threw Diddy forward. The two smashers collided by the head, both of them shooting in the direction from whence they came. DK and Lucario watched their respective partners sail away and then turned to each other. DK beat on his chest and hollered. Lucario drew back on his hind leg.

"Behold the aura!" Lucario stated. Lucario and DK ran at each other. DK threw his foot out which Lucario small hopped over. Lucario kicked downwards towards DK, but DK ducked the kicks above him. DK waited until Lucario finished his second kick and threw both his hands upwards into a large clap. Lucario used Extreme Speed to zoom to the ground behind DK. Lucario swept the monkey off his feet and then kicked him into the air. Lucario jumped after DK, but DK back kicked Lucario away from him. Lucario landed on the ground hunched over, giving Pikachu the perfect opportunity to leap off his back into the air. DK began his Spinning Kong in the air. Pikachu leaned back, Donkey Kong's large fists whiffing over his stomach as he was in the middle of his aerial back flip. Pikachu dropped under DK quickly while the monkey was still spinning. Pikachu raised his tiny arms and called to the heavens.

"PIKA!" Pikachu called. A large storm cloud formed above Pikachu and hurled a bolt of lightning to the earth. The lightning crashed through DK whose entire body flashed white. DK went spiraling off to the side where Diddy had returned. Diddy leaped off the stage after the stunned DK and grabbed him by the wrist. Diddy activated his Rocket Barrel Boost and fired upwards with DK. He landed both of them on the stage safely. DK patted him on the back... and then pushed him out of the way as Lucario's Aura Sphere went burning past. Diddy jumped to the left platform and charged his PPG. He fired a fully charged peanut at Lucario. Thinking that it was another harmless peanut, Lucario put his hand out. The peanut zoomed past Lucario's hand and clocked him between the eyes. Lucario saw tiny Pokeballs rolling around in front of his eyes as he fell onto his back. Pikachu gave Lucario a small jolt which snapped the aura master out of his daze.

"Thank you, Pikachu." Lucario said. He turned his attention to DK who just finished charging his Giant Punch. Diddy had just finished eating a banana and tossed the peel on the ground in the center of the stage. Lucario and Pikachu ran at the Kongs. Diddy jumped over Pikachu and spiked him downwards. Pikachu hit the ground and stood up, only to trip on the banana peel. Diddy landed and smacked him off the stage. Lucario grabbed Diddy and held him up. Diddy Kong looked past Lucario's shoulders and closed his eyes tight. Lucario turned around into a giant punch from DK. Lucario went sailing off the edge. DK charged another punch while Lucario and Pikachu recovered. The entire stage flashed red.

The Team Smash Ball appeared near the edge Lucario and Pikachu landed on. The monkeys let out cries of shock as Lucario stepped forward to smash the ball. As he did, Lucario began traveling backwards.

"What?" the aura pokemon thought. The stage had begun to transform, a treadmill emerging beneath Lucario and sending him backwards. Lucario began to run to compensate for the treadmill. Pikachu was running on it to, as were the Kongs on the other side. The treadmills increased their speed, both teams exerting a lot of energy, but not getting anywhere due to the increased speed. The red orb floated happily in the middle area between both treadmills.

* * *

"What's making the treadmills so much faster?" Link asked.

"Good question!" Master Hand commented.

"Maybe there is a glitch in the stage matrix?" Fox suggested.

"Hah!" Sonic commented, "Even so, those treadmills wouldn't be a problem for me. I can walk faster than that!"

"Quit-a your bragging!" Mario said, "We all know you are-a faster than the rest of us." Mario picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it in his mouth.

Sonic zoomed by and caught the kernels before they entered Mario's mouth and ate them himself. "And don't you forget it!" Sonic said proudly, eating Mario's popcorn.

"One-a these days hedgehog!" Mario said "BANG! ZOOM! Straight to the edge barrier!"

* * *

All of the combatants, tired of running on the treadmills, leapt into the air. DK did the Spinning Kong towards the Smash Ball and Diddy fired a peanut. Lucario launched a small aura sphere and Pikachu did a thunder jolt. None of these attacks connected as the Smash Ball floated off to the high right. Pikachu ran to get under it and activated Thunder. But Pikachu was sliding on the treadmill and the thunder bolt missed. Diddy Kong charged his Rocket Barrel Boost to full power. Lucario leapt at the descending smash ball as Diddy blasted off. Diddy missed the smash ball but collided right into Lucario, knocking him far away. Diddy himself landed helpless on the treadmill which dragged him off the edge. As Diddy and Lucario were busy recovering, DK and Pikachu went for the orb. The ground shifted as the treadmills disappeared.

The ball floated towards the center again where Pikachu dove for it. He gave the ball a smack with his head, spinning the orb in place. Pikachu looked up into DK's fist. Pikachu ducked as DK did his Giant Punch over Pikachu's head. He may have missed the rodent, but DK broke the smash ball with a direct hit. Red energy burst forth across the battlefield. DK absorbed the primary energy as the secondary flew into Diddy. Lucario landed near Pikachu and he pulled his hand back for a Force Palm. The bright red energy surged into DK who slammed the ground in front of him with both fists. Lucario and Pikachu were frozen as they were launched into the air.

The entire stage changed. Lucario and Pikachu seemed to be in limbo, floating in the air. Pokemon Stadium had disappeared and they were surrounded by green trees and a jungle. Suddenly, strange music began playing. It was the opening music for the original Donkey Kong Country. Diddy and DK appeared seemingly floating above Lucario and Pikachu. Diddy clapped his hands as DK beat his chest. They gave each other a high five and a monkey cry (Jungle Hijinks)! DK and Diddy disappeared, the background changing to show a large wooden box with a painting of a rhino head on it. Rambi the Rhino came charging across the screen and ran through Pikachu and Lucario. The painting on the box changed to a frog face. Winky the Frog landed on top of the two Pokemon, croaked, and leapt away.

The painting became a swordfish as Enguarde the Swordfish swam by, spearing the Pokemon. The painting became a large bird as Expresso the Ostrich ran by kicking Lucario and Pikachu. Next it was a parrot, and Squawks the Parrot flew by, coughing several nuts into the air which landed on the Pokemon. Then the painting was a snake as Rattly the Rattlesnake hopped on screen and jumped on Pikachu and Lucario's head several times and then left. The painting was a spider next. A large web spread over the Pokemon and Squitter the Spider came down the web. He traversed the large web, launching several smaller webs at his foes from all angles. Squitter scurried off as the painting became an elephant. Ellie the Elephant came on and sprayed water from her trunk all over the duo. Next was a seal as Clapper the Seal appeared. He spit his breath onto the soaked foes, freezing them in place. He left as the painting became a tiny bird. Parry the Parakeet flapped on and pecked the ice apart with his beak.

The box painting disappeared and was replaced with a small homey room. Wrinkly Kong came flying by, carried by banana birds and swept by the Pokemon, each bird pecking at them. The room changed into a circus tent. Swanky Kong came floating past in his barrel. He tossed several mini-game balls at Lucario and Pikachu as he sailed by. The tent turned into a Save Barrel as Candy Kong walked on and blew the two Pokemon a large kiss which zapped them. The Save Barrel turned into a Pizza Hut looking shack. Funky Kong zoomed by in his barrel plane and smacked into the duo. The shack became a cabin as Old Cranky Kong came swishing through the stage on his rocking chair. Cranky slowly rocked back and forth, dragging his chair over his foes. The background became a large DK barrel and Dixie Kong came spiraling down towards her foes. She spun through them very slowly, her hair smacking them each time. The DK barrel remained when Kiddie Kong came rolling through like a bowling ball. He struck them once and turned around and struck them again.

Finally, DK and Diddy reappeared above Lucario and Pikachu. Donkey Kong and Diddy had a large barrel between them labeled "TNT". The two primates tossed the lit barrel onto the two Pokemon. The barrel erupted in a massive explosion. The music had ceased and the alternate world disappeared. Lucario and Pikachu appeared on Pokemon Stadium 2, each with ridiculous damage on them, and each screaming off towards the edge barriers, both smashers getting knocked out. Time returned to normal as DK and Diddy taunted.

* * *

All of the smashers jaws were dropped.

"Wow..." was all Marth could muster to say. Pit and Red were both drooling slightly from their mouth being open for so long.

"Unbelievable ..." Sonic said softly.

"You okay Bowser?" Zelda asked.

"Monkeys..." was all Bowser could respond.

* * *

Lucario and Pikachu came down off of their life platforms. Lucario stretched out and Pikachu charged a couple volts through his cheeks.

"That was phenomenal." Lucario said, "But this match is not over yet."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in. Both he and Lucario charged at the monkeys who charged at the Pokemon in kind.

"Well," Lucario thought as he punched Diddy in the face, "At least they have a lot of damage on them. This shouldn't be too terrible."

DK attacked Lucario with a Giant Punch, but Lucario dashed behind him with Extreme Speed. He landed back to back with the monkey and began charging his Aura Sphere. DK got caught in the charge was receiving extra damage, unable to escape the aura sphere's circumference. Diddy landed in front of Lucario and swung his arms at him. But Diddy was pulled backwards by an electric field. Pikachu had begun spinning on the ground creating a voltage field that drew Diddy in. Diddy was zapped and tossed away. Diddy activated his Rocket Barrel Boost and soared back onto the stage. From the angle he was at, Diddy had no choice to soar straight over Pikachu's head. Pikachu called down his Thunder attack. Diddy was zapped and blasted off-stage and through the left edge barrier.

Lucario turned away from DK with his fully charged Aura Sphere. DK pulled his palms back and swung forward hoping to catch Lucario between his hands. Lucario raised his arms and was smashed between DK's hands. Lucario split on either side of DK and slid into him from behind. DK flew almost to the edge barrier. DK jumped and prepared his Spinning Kong, but Lucario wouldn't let him return this time. Lucario jumped and launched his Aura Sphere. It connected with DK and finished the monkey off. Lucario landed gently and he and Pikachu gave each other a nod.

Diddy was waiting on his life platform for DK to return. DK dropped beside Diddy and the two monkeys went after the Pokemon. Pikachu charged his cheeks and shot an electric beam forward. DK blocked it with his shield. DK used his long arms to grab Pikachu. He slammed him on the ground and then raised him above his head. DK walked toward the edge with his victim. Lucario jumped towards them but was caught with a peanut in the gut. Lucario quickly ducked to dodge another peanut. Meanwhile, DK jumped off the stage. He descended below the platform and tossed Pikachu forward. DK jumped in time to grab the ledge.

"Pikachu!" Lucario said. He grabbed Diddy Kong and tossed him off the edge after Pikachu, hoping the bait would work. Pikachu used Quick-Attack to get within range of the ledge that Diddy had now grabbed. Pikachu used his mouth to bite Diddy's tail and hold on. Diddy cried out and threw Pikachu onto the ledge and off of his tail. Lucario grabbed Pikachu and stood behind him. Pikachu began charging electricity while Lucario was summoning aura to him. Lucario pushed his aura into Pikachu who flew across the stage. Diddy ducked the mouse and Pikachu soared over him. As Pikachu flew into DK, the monkey pulled back with his head and slammed Pikachu to the ground with a massive head butt. Pikachu hit the ground in a daze.

DK pounded on the ground with his hand slap, knocking Pikachu into the air. DK raised his arms above his head to follow up with a clap when he lost his footing. The stage was shifting again. The stadium turned into the rock field. A large dirt mound on the left side and a couple of mining shelves on the right appeared. Diddy used this opportunity to do a cartwheel into Lucario. Lucario flew up and landed on the mining shelves. Lucario stood up, only to have Diddy spike him down to the lower level. Diddy dropped down to pounce on Lucario who was on his back on the ground. Lucario used his legs to monkey flip (no pun intended) Diddy over his head. Diddy popped up with an angry look on his face. A red flash popped over the stage. The Team Smash Ball flew straight up out of the middle ground and into the air.

All the smashers scrambled to get it. Diddy jumped for it only to be knocked aside by Pikachu in the air. DK jumped off the falling Diddy to smack away Pikachu. Lucario jumped off Pikachu and kicked DK away, then jumped further upward to get the smash ball. Lucario gave it a hard kick towards the left side of the stage. All the smashers ran and jumped for the left side of the dirt mound trying to keep the others from getting the ball. Diddy reached the ball and smacked it down to the ground where DK gave it a hard smack as well. The ball didn't break but floated out to the left, over the void. The smashers began wrestling with each other to keep the others down. Pikachu shocked Diddy in the face, but DK grabbed him by the tale and slammed him on the ground. DK fell onto Pikachu to keep him pinned, while Lucario grabbed Diddy and pinned him down the same way.

Lucario rolled into DK and Pikachu tried to go to the side of Diddy. The brawlers ended up in a big pile on the left side of the dirt mound. Pikachu was on the very bottom, with Diddy mostly beside him but slightly on top of him. Lucario was squished on top of the two with DK mostly on top minus Lucario's limbs entangling him. The smashers stopped struggling with each other to watch the Team Smash Ball float up from the stage right in front of their noses. It lazily floated up the dirt mound, as if it were scaling it.

"Pikachu closed his eyes and gave a small "Chu!" which sent a tiny thunder jolt out of his cheeks. The jolt bounced along the ground, up the dirt mound to the scaling smash ball. Lucario and Pikachu gasped and DK and Diddy gave a small cry as the jolt bounced on top of the smash ball...which floated through the dirt mound's center. DK and Diddy sighed in relief as Pikachu and Lucario groaned in disappointment. The Thunder Jolt obliviously bounced over the top of the dirt mound and down the other side. The smash ball floated through the right side of the mound as the Thunder Jolt bounced down on top of it. It zapped the ball open. Red energy exploded from the ball into Pikachu and Lucario. Lucario was the primary receiver with Pikachu as the secondary.

Lucario activated it immediately. "Watch the power of Pokemon!" Lucario said as he teleported out of the pile, as did Pikachu. They both appeared in the center of the stage, Lucario five feet to the right of center and Pikachu five feet to the left of center. Lucario pulled his arms back as his whole body was raging with aura. Pikachu was tightening his body into a ball, electricity pouring out of his cheeks and enveloping him.

Lucario yelled, "Aura Tackle!" Lucario jumped to the exact center of the stage as Pikachu zoomed below him. Pikachu's energy erupted around him, forming the Voltage Ball. Lucario threw his hands down, an Aura Storm pouring forth from them. The Aura Storm hit the Voltage Ball, and a thin layer of aura spread from the storm stream and surrounded the ball. Lucario swung his weight and storm stream to the left. The Voltage Ball, now attached to the end of the storm stream, swung to the left as well. It was a couple of feet in front of Lucario. The monkeys screeched and tried to run away from the ball. Lucario pushed the stream out, which extended and pushed the ball into the monkeys. Both monkeys were zapped apart, DK flying up and to the right and Diddy flying down and to the left. Lucario followed DK with the stream and slammed the ball into him again. DK was spiked and hit the ground hard, right in front of Lucario.

Lucario shortened the stream and pulled the ball in to collide with DK again. As DK soared away again, Lucario turned toward the returning Diddy via his Rocket Barrel Boost. Lucario pushed the stream out extending the ball to Diddy's location. Diddy shot over the ball safely. Lucario raised the stream catching Diddy in the storm stream. Diddy was stunned and stuck in the stream. He received damage as if he were in an Aura Storm. But that wasn't all. The stream was pushing Diddy towards the Voltage Ball while damaging him. Diddy took damage from the stream which pushed him into the Voltage Ball. Diddy was shocked and blasted off towards the edge barrier. Diddy jumped just before the edge and fired up his Rocket Barrel Boost again, but Lucario brought Pikachu down upon Diddy hard, spiking him straight down into the abyss and knocking him out.

Lucario pulled the ball back into short range and swung it to the right. Lucario pushed the ball at DK who dodged on the ground as the ball sailed past him. But DK couldn't dodge the stream which he became trapped in. Lucario dragged the stream above his head. But unlike a normal aura stream which has to be kept on a foe to hold them, this stream dragged DK with it when it moved. DK was pushed out to the ball and zapped straight up. Lucario forced the stream upwards and extended the ball off the sight lines of the stage to knock DK out of the top barrier. DK was seen falling into the background as a little star. Pikachu was teleported right next to Lucario, spinning out of his Voltage Ball. Lucario spun in place dispersing the remaining aura. GAME!

* * *

The smashers were celebrating as usual as the scores were posted on the now reduced Brawl Screen. Lucario was shaking paws/claws with Pikachu.

"You did very well young mouse." Lucario stated, "You should be proud."

"Pika-Pi-Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu responded.

Even though no one could understand or really talk to them, many people were also congratulating Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. The Kongs seemed very pleased despite the loss. Lucario shook hands with them as well, and Pikachu and Diddy did a couple of flips together. Master Hand floated up.

"What a fantastic match! I'm so excited I'm going to pick the next contenders right now!" Master Hand said as he floated over to the Character Selector.

Sonic approached Peach. "So Peach..." Sonic started, "What did you think of that match?"

Peach smiled and replied. "It was wonderful Sonic. Did you like it?"

Sonic smirked, "Yeah it was great, can't wait to show my stuff!" Sonic did a quick break dance on the floor and landed on his feet. "Hah!" he proclaimed proudly.

Mario walked over and pushed Sonic out of the way to get to Peach. "Sorry sweetie," Mario started, "Is he-a bothering you?"

Peach shook her head no as Sonic pushed Mario aside. "Yeah, the lady's fine!" Sonic said, "So butt out!" Mario pushed Sonic back and lit a fire ball in his hand.

"You want-a piece a-Mario?" Mario asked.

"All right everyone!" Master Hand said as he floated back to the center of the room, "The next match has been decided. First off will be the Blue Team! The first brawler will be...SONIC!"

Sonic zipped around the room and landed with a back flip in the center. "Oh yeah!" he shouted, "Sonic's my name, speed's my game!" Sonic turned to Mario and stuck his tongue out. "Now I'll show you how it's done out there!"

"Hah!" Mario laughed in response, "I'd like-a to see you try!"

"And his partner..." Master Hand announced, "...MARIO!"

* * *

Well there we go. Next time it will be the much asked for team of Mario and Sonic! Yay! Please review as always. Never hurts to get feedback. For those of you who know it, I picture the Jungle Hijinks occurring kind of like the Knights of the Round summon from Final Fantasy VII. Oh, and all the non-motion Team Final Smashes (Triforce Aether, Jungle Hijinks, not ones like Aura Tackle or Negative Grenades which require movement) should be in cut scenes like Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon (the only one done right in my opinion). Thank you for reading.

-Travis


	5. Mario&Sonic vs Pit&Wario

Hello. Time for the much anticipated fight between Mario and Sonic. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters. New ideas are always welcome. I had a really good one from "punch bag" concerning Wario and Captain Falcon. I may have to use that one. As always I do not own Smash Bros., etc, but if Sakarai were ever to steal my moves, I wouldn't mind some credit. Enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT!?" Mario and Sonic exclaimed together. A lot of the other smashers were snickering while others were laughing out loud.

"Master Hand," Mario pleaded, "There has to-a be some mistake!"

"Yeah!" Sonic chimed in, "He's just going to slow me down."

"No mistake!" Master Hand said proudly, "It was random luck. You two are on the Blue Team!"

"Well," Sonic started, "At least we're a decent color."

"And what's-a that supposed to a-mean?" Mario asked angrily. "Why do we have to be-a your color anyway?"

"Because my color is awesome!" Sonic replied smugly.

"All right you two," Master Hand said, "You better stop bickering and start preparing. Your opponents will be the Red Team. And your opponents are...WARIO!"

"Wah, wah, A-HAHAHAHA" Wario grunted, cackling madly on his back. "Now I'll get my shot at that do gooder Mario!"

"Mamma Mia!" Mario said, "As if I needed a-that as well."

"And Wario's partner...PIT!" Master Hand stated.

The angel gracefully floated into the air and glided towards Mario.

"The fight is on!" Pit said swinging his bow around. He landed next to Mario and extended his hand. "Best of luck Mario."

Mario shook his hand and responded, "You too Pit." Pit extended his hand towards Sonic. Sonic reached for his hand and pulled it away before Pit could grab it.

"You're too slow Pit!" Sonic said mockingly.

Pit gave a small chuckle. "Yes, it would seem that I am. Well, I'm going to talk to Wario. See you out there."

"Alright hedgehog," Mario said turning to his partner, "We have-a to work together in order to win."

"I agree." Sonic said. "So just follow my lead and try to keep up."

"Your lead!" Mario said angrily, "And how many-a games have you been in you blue headed porcupine!"

Sonic held up a copy of Sonic Mega Collection for the PS2. "Ever had one of these?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Mario retorted, "It's a-called Mario All-Stars for the Super Nintendo!"

Sonic burst out laughing. "That had four measly games on it!" he cried.

Peach gently put an arm on Mario to keep him from charging Sonic. "Okay boys," she said sweetly, "Let's worry about the match for now."

"You are a-right hunny." Mario said. "Sonic, we need to-a focus on this match. Wario and a-Pit will not be easy."

"Maybe not for you," Sonic replied, "But I'm way too fast for them."

"It's time for the match to begin!" Master Hand announced. Peach kissed Mario on the cheek.

"Good luck Mario." Peach said.

"Go get-em brotha!" Luigi called from the back.

Mario and Sonic approached the Stage Selector as did Pit and Wario.

"Okay," Mario said thoughtfully, "What stage would be helpful? Let's pick..."

"BRIDGE OF ELDIN!" Sonic yelled as he smacked the button.

"You meatball!" Mario cried, "It's supposed to be a team decision!"

Pit was laughing as he turned towards the screen and reached up to push Skyworld. Wario pushed him aside and smashed the panel for WarioWare.

"Wario!" Pit cried, "What was that for?"

"You wanted Skyworld!" Wario said, "But Wario wants WarioWare! Wa-hahah! Wario rule!"

The teleporters popped open and began to fizzle with energy. The brawlers stepped towards their respective stations.

"You know the drill!" Master Hand said, "It will be a two stock match. The only items will be Team Smash Balls!"

"Hey Master Hand?" Fox asked, "How come we never put any other items on?"

"Because," Master Hand started, "The author is too lazy to write them in. He'd rather just write about the moves and focus on the battles then to write about additional items. Now, to the match!"

The teleporters zapped the competitors away. The stage selector flew by Wario Ware and landed on The Bridge of Eldin. The Brawl Screen enlarged to fill the room.

* * *

A beam of light shone down upon the Bridge of Eldin. Pit descended through the light from above. A motorcycle came roaring towards the bridge. The bike crashed and its rider, Wario, sprang off and dusted himself off. A warp pipe popped up from the bridge and out sprang the world famous plumber, Mario! A spinning blue ball landed on the stage, unraveling itself to reveal the other world famous mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic gave a thumbs up to the people watching at home. READY...GO! Immediately, Sonic took off running. Sonic dashed across the length of the bridge and slammed into Pit.

"Wait-a for me!" Mario called after Sonic as he started after Sonic. Wario came waddling over and threw a large fist at Sonic. Sonic ducked, falling onto his back. He sprang off his hands and back, kicking his feet skyward, knocking Wario by the arm into the air. Before Wario could even pull his hand back, Sonic had already used his spring momentum to spin against Wario in the air. Sonic landed as Pit came up behind him. Pit swung his blades at Sonic's head. Sonic did his down spin dash, reaching forward to hit Wario and then spinning back to clock Pit. Pit flew backwards into Mario. Mario unleashed his uppercut causing several coins to pour out of Pit.

"Thanks for the lunch money!" Mario called out. Mario was in a helpless state as he fell after his uppercut. Pit used this opportunity to fold his wings and dive down into Mario, slashing him away when he came close.

"Thanks for the opening!" Pit called back to Mario. Pit fired an arrow at Mario catching him in the chest. He fired another, and another, and another.

"Quit spamming those arrows!" Mario cried.

"There's no rule that says I can't!" Pit yelled back.

"Good point!" Mario called back. He pulled his cape out and swiped it at the arrow. The arrow disappeared into the folds of the cape. The arrow traveled through the cape and shot back out towards its owner, striking Pit in the chest as it had done Mario.

"Ah!" Pit cried as he grabbed his chest, "Not bad Mario."

"You think that's good!" Sonic said as he dashed at Pit. He spun through the angel on the ground, knocking him into the air. Sonic jumped after him and twirled sideways in the air, knocking Pit away.

"Oh Mario!" Sonic called back, "Watch out for Wario!"

On cue, Wario bit down on Mario's head from behind. Mario was sticking out of Wario's mouth as he tried to chomp on him. Mario struggled to pry Wario's mouth open. He started pulling his upper and lower jaw apart. Wario flung his head and tossed Mario away. Mario flew through the air. As he was flying, Sonic jumped off of Mario's head towards Wario.

"Thanks for the boost number 2!" Sonic called. He activated his homing spin which crashed into Wario.

"What do you mean number 2?" Mario asked as he dodged Pit's arrow.

Sonic turned to Mario, "You know. Second place. Silver medal. Behind in the race." Wario scampered his feet in place and charged into Sonic with his shoulder. Sonic hit the ground and skidded across the bridge, coming to a stop at Mario's feet. Sonic groaned looking up at Mario.

"Last time I checked," Mario started, "This tournament was Nintendo sponsored, because Sega Systems went out of business. Now get up!" Mario grabbed Sonic by the feet and started spinning him around. He tossed Sonic into an oncoming Pit, both brawlers toppling to the ground.

"I guess I was wrong." Mario said, "He was good for something." A horn sounded across the bridge. The bridge started to rumble. Mario looked behind him to see a very angry looking creature riding a large warthog-type beast towards the bridge. Wario looked back and saw it too.

"Wario out of here!" Wario said. Wario pulled out his bike and jumped on. He charged towards Mario on it. He ran through Mario knocking the Italian in the air. Mario landed back on the bridge with a dull thud. Mario looked up to see King Bulbin right on top of him. The king trampled Mario, knocking him to the left side of the bridge. Bulbin charged across the middle of the bridge. As he crossed, he tossed a large bomb onto the center of the bridge. Sonic, Pit, and Wario all jumped over King Bulbin. The bomb in the middle of the bridge exploded, taking out the entire center section. Now, Pit, Wario, and Sonic were all on the right side of the bridge while Mario was on the left side.

"Not good!" Sonic said. Pit knocked Sonic into the air where Wario followed with his upwards hand clap. Sonic was juggled upwards and Pit struck several arrows into him. Mario leapt across the open gap in the bridge. He jumped a second time in order to grab the opposite ledge. Wario reached down and pulled Mario up by his overalls.

"Need help?" Wario asked menacingly.

Mario gulped and patted his arm. "No thanks. I'm okay by myself." With that, Mario released a fire ball into Wario's face. Wario dropped Mario on the bridge and grabbed his face, his nose now redder than normal. Mario punched Wario twice and then kicked him away with his boot. Pit dropped in where Wario fell and threw his blades forward, spinning them in a vertical circle for his Angel Ring.

Mario couldn't escape the blades and was being pushed back towards the edge of the bridge.

"Hold him there Pit!" Wario shouted, "He's mine!" Wario jumped over Pit's attack and looked to spike Mario beneath the bridge. Sonic leapt over Pit's head and kicked Wario sideways. Sonic charged into a spin dash in mid-air and jumped back over Pit's head and Angel Ring. Sonic shifted momentum and spun back towards Pit, rolling through him from behind. This gave Mario a chance to get his bearings, and to smack Wario to the other side of the bridge. Mario threw three quick fireballs at Pit. Pit pulled out his Mirror Shield and repelled the fireballs right into Sonic.

"Hey that burns!" Sonic shouted, rounding on Mario.

"What are you-a looking at me for you dumb cannoli?" Mario asked, "He reflected them!"

Pit shot two arrows, each striking Mario and Sonic respectively in the head.

"You two are never going to win if you keep fighting." The angel commented.

Wario climbed back onto the right side of the bridge where everyone else was. "They aren't going to win PERIOD!" Wario said. He rammed into Sonic and Mario, knocked them up, and followed them into the air with a corkscrew.

"Now I finish what I started!" Wario said. He landed next to Mario and grabbed him. He tossed him to the side and nailed him with a butt bump. Wario hopped on his bike and drove towards Mario. Wario grabbed Mario by the collar and started dragging him along towards the hole in the bridge.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic cried from above. Sonic started out for his ally but before he could take two steps, Pit swept his legs out from underneath him with a low cut from his bow.

"Better worry about yourself first Sonic!" Pit said. Pit slashed Sonic into the air.

A spaceship descended from the background. It began channeling energy towards the bridge.

"Not now!" Wario said. He zoomed towards the hole and tossed Mario towards the gaping center. Mario started to fall and hit the surface of the newly formed bridge.

"Wah! Why now?" Wario asked. "Wario crush you!" Wario popped a wheelie on his bike and gunned down Mario. Mario pulled out his F.L.U.D.D. and began storing power. Wario closed in on Mario and revved his engine even more.

"You're mine!" Wario yelled.

Mario unleashed a full jet of water from the F.L.U.D.D. It sprayed Wario in the face and his front wheel. The tire skidded on the ground and slipped. The bike spun out and Wario tumbled off. Mario wasted no time in pouncing on him. He did his break dance sweep to knock Wario into his own bike. Mario followed up with his fire palm. The attack hurt Wario and blasted the bike to pieces. A bright red flashed illuminated the stage.

The Team Smash Ball appeared high in the sky above the center of the bridge. All four competitors shouted in unison, "It's mine!" Pit started flapping his wings raising skyward. Sonic used his spring to launch after him. Pit fired an arrow forward and curved it to strike Sonic who was about to strike him. Sonic stalled in the air and started to tumble but rolled into his Homing Spin and fired after Pit. Pit swiped at the Smash Ball knocking it to the upper left side. Pit used his Icarus Wings to continue aerial pursuit. Sonic latched onto Pit's feet with his hands.

"Hey, get off!" Pit shouted down. Sonic was swinging his body trying to drag Pit down to the bridge.

"Stop tracking that smash ball and I'll let go!" Sonic shouted back up. With Sonic weighing him down, Pit had to flap his wings extra hard to gain altitude. But even then, he was spending so much energy that the wings gave out and Pit fell back to the bridge. Sonic quickly scampered up Pit's body and jumped off his head.

"Thanks!" Sonic said. Sonic spun into his Homing Spin and cracked the ball in the side. The ball flew downwards towards Mario and Wario.

"I got it!" Mario cried standing under it.

"No I got it!" Wario cried also standing under it.

"Fine, you get it!" Mario said. He grabbed Wario and tossed him straight into the air. Wario slammed into the red globe and broke it. But since it was Mario's "projectile" that broke it, the red energy surged into Mario and Sonic.

"Oh yeah!" Mario said looking at his hands. They were a dull red color. Sonic landed beside Mario glowing bright red.

"Hey!" Mario said, "Why do-a you get the primary energy?"

"Because I'm the true leader of this team!" Sonic commented with a smug expression.

"That's not fair!" Mario said, "We should be-a using the Mario Finale!"

"That move is awful." Sonic replied, "Even with high damage opponents, you can't kill anyone with that. We need the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Now listen here you-a second-rate rodent! Mario is a-the bigger star!" Mario said.

An arrow nailed Sonic in the back of the head. The red energy left both Sonic and Mario and formed together to recreate the Team Smash Ball which began to float away.

"Now look what you've done!" Sonic shouted at Mario. Sonic dodged an arrow from Pit and jumped after the smash ball.

"Me!" Mario said aghast, "You're a-the team leader! The bright red a-stupid! You should have-a held onto it a-better!" Mario was chasing down the ball again as well. The ball floated over everyone's heads, particularly Wario's. Pit pulled an arrow and fired it at the orb. It smacked it causing it to stay in place. Wario put his butt on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Heeerrrruuuunnnggghhhh, WARIO CHEESE!" Wario shouted. Wario's whole body was shaking.

Mario sighed, "The things I-a do for a-win." Mario jumped into the air and threw himself in between Wario and the Team Smash Ball. Wario farted, green gas blasting him off the ground and straight into Mario. Wario was stopped from reaching the ball as Mario was blasted to the far right.

"SSOOOONNIICC!" Mario cried as he flew across the stage. "I don't a-care who's power we a-use or who is a-leader! Just get a-that ball!"

Sonic was wide-eyed. He couldn't believe Mario had just nearly sacrificed a life so Sonic could get the ball. Sonic looked at the ball which was beginning to move.

"Don't worry Mario!" Sonic called out, "I got it!" Sonic charged a quick spin dash and bolted into the air. Pit was flying straight for it, but Sonic zoomed past him and crashed into the ball. The ball didn't break. Sonic came out of his spin and stared at the ball, feeling suspended in the air. As Sonic tumbled backwards, he threw his feet out and kicked the ball and smashed it. Red energy exploded and delved into Sonic and scattered over to Mario. Sonic flipped backwards towards the bridge and landed on his feet.

Sonic gave a thumbs up as the energy traveled into Sonic. "Let's show them what the big names can do!" Sonic said. From offstage, beams of light came zooming in. There were seven all together, and as they approached Sonic, they slowed to reveal themselves as the Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds had pulled Mario and Sonic together. They spun around the two individuals very quickly. The emeralds began to glow. They each shot a beam into the circle. The beams traveled through the brawlers to the other side of the circle, continually spinning around them.

"Mamma-mia that's a-some power!" Mario said.

"Trust me plumber," Sonic started, "You're going to like this."

The emeralds glowed even brighter. They fired a large beam into the circle. The beams collided in the middle and from the center, out popped a Star-Man. The star bounced above the circle, twirling in place. The star showered star dust all over Mario before falling into him. Mario started glowing silver, white, and gold as he became invincible. On his back, his cape had attached itself to his shoulders, much broader that usual and also glowing. The Chaos Emeralds dashed into Sonic's body. Sonic exploded with golden energy, becoming a Super Saiyan...becoming Super Sonic!

"Now I'll show you!" Sonic shouted.

"It's Mario Time!" Mario shouted.

Mario and Sonic took off into the air. Mario extended his arms to the side and flew across the length of Eldin Bridge very quickly. Mario stopped in a split second and flew back the other way.

"Wow!" Mario exclaimed. "This is-a fantastic! Even in a-Mario Galaxy, I've-a never free flown like this!" Mario's cape was shining radiantly and catching the wind behind him.

"Not to ruin your moment," Sonic started, "But we've got a job to do."

Mario nodded and flew towards his opponents. Pit saw Mario aiming for him.

"By Palutena!" Pit exclaimed. Mario slammed into Pit, knocking the angel high into the air. Sonic flew by Pit in the air and knocked him straight back down. Pit hit the ground hard, attempting to get to his feet. But Mario and Sonic both dove for him. Pit rolled out of the way as Mario and Sonic smashed into each other. Both of them were knocked apart a couple of feet and an energy wave was released from where they connected to where they were now separated.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Mario shouted.

"Me? You need to learn to fly properly!" Sonic retorted.

They smashed into each other again, and again, trying to get around each other. Each time and energy wave emerged, the last one catching Pit in the back, sending him away.

"Hey Sonic?" Mario asked, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "Every time we collide, we release an energy wave." The teammates smiled at each other and then dove for Pit again.

"AAHHH Stop!" Pit yelled as he was knocked up by Mario, "Go after Wario!"

"No! Forget Wario! Get the angel!" Wario shouted back, driving to the far end of the bridge on his bike.

Pit was hit by Sonic which knocked him into the center of the stage. Mario was on his right and Sonic was on his left. They both charged for Pit. The poor angel was squished between the two. The energy wave exploded, combined with Sonic and Mario's raw power, and Pit rocketed towards the sky. He disappeared as a tiny star in the background.

"One down..." Mario said.

"One to go!" Sonic said joyfully. He rushed towards Wario. Wario was speeding across the bridge on his bike. Mario and Sonic got on either side of Wario for a pincer attack just like Pit. Sonic rushed Wario from behind and Mario came from the front. Sonic bashed through Wario's bike causing it to explode and sending Wario right into Mario who shot him back the other way. Wario flew to the far left edge of the stage, still in the air. Sonic and Mario rushed together, Sonic above Mario. They collided into Wario at the same moment. Wario was blasted off stage so quickly it was hard to believe he hadn't just teleported. Mario and Sonic returned to the center of the bridge. The Chaos Emeralds flew out of Sonic in all directions while the Star-Man split into its five points and exited Mario. The two landed side by side.

"Oh yeah!" Mario shouted throwing his fist in the air.

"That was awesome!" Sonic commented. They gave each other a high five, then realized they were celebrating together and quickly turned away trying to act non-chalant.

"You did pretty good." Sonic said off-handedly.

"Yeah, not too bad." Mario said in the same tone of voice.

Pit and Wario descended from their life platforms. They both came charging at Mario and Sonic. Sonic charged a spin dash and shot towards the two with Mario following. Sonic looked to hit Wario in front, but he hopped over Wario and Pit's heads and landed behind them. He started spinning back the other way but Pit turned around and put his Mirror Shield out. Sonic crashed into it and spun out of control back the other way. Sonic spun out and shook his head clear. Pit used this opportunity to smack Sonic with his blades and then slash him away. Pit followed with several arrows in Sonic.

Meanwhile, Mario attempted to slide into Wario. Wario hopped over it and turned upside down, spinning downwards onto Mario. Wario stalled Mario on the ground and then spun on his back to rack up more damage. Mario went to counter with his Super Jump Punch, but Wario dodged just briefly enough to come up beneath Mario with a corkscrew. Mario was knocked towards Sonic and Pit. He sprang to his feet and charged his F.L.U.D.D. Wario was quickly waddling towards Mario, hoping to stop him before he unleashed the water. Wario slid on his belly into Mario who jumped over Wario. Mario turned around and aimed the water pack. At the same moment Pit threw Sonic towards Mario. Sonic landed behind Wario and quickly got to his feet.

Mario unleashed his water jet. Wario dropped to the ground, the water sailing over him and into Sonic. It caught Sonic in the face.

"Gah! My eyes!" Sonic cried out. Sonic grabbed at his eyes trying to wipe water away from them. Wario used his clap to knock Sonic into the air.

"Hahaha, Wario crush you Sonic!" Wario said as he attacked Sonic in the air.

"Wario!" Pit called, "We've got to knock them out." Pit slashed at Mario and shot an arrow into him.

"Don't tell Wario what to do!" Wario called back. "Wario working on it!" Sonic kicked Wario to the right side of the stage. Sonic landed and dashed for the far left. Wario looked at Sonic across the stage and grunted. He pulled out his Wario-Bike and jumped on. He fired up the engine.

"Let's go pipsqueak!" Wario yelled. He revved the engine a couple times.

Sonic smirked from the other end. "So you want to play chicken eh?" Sonic commented. Sonic knelt down and began to charge a spin dash. He spun in place several times gathering momentum. Pit looked from Wario to Sonic, then back at Wario.

"We'll just get out of your way." Pit said to himself. He slashed Mario into the air and jumped after him with his wings. Sonic took off as Wario peeled out. The two forces raced towards each other from opposite ends. The blue blur that was Sonic was closing fast, as was Wario's bike. The two met in the middle. Pit and Mario were fighting in mid-air, both quickly glancing down to see what would happen. Sonic ran into Wario's bike. His speed carried him up the front wheel and over the head light, launching himself into Wario. Sonic knocked Wario off of his bike and to the ground. Wario's bike went sliding across the bridge. While still in spin dash mode, and already on top of Wario, Sonic did his down throw, simply spinning into Wario multiple times on top of him.

Sonic jumped up still in spin mode. When he came back down, Wario opened his mouth wide. Wario bit down on Sonic and began chomping on him. Sonic was struggling hard to get Wario off of him. Finally Wario spit Sonic straight down, slamming him to the floor. Sonic was covered with bits of sausage and saliva.

"Gross..." was all Sonic managed to mutter. With a red burst, a Team Smash Ball popped into view right in front of Wario.

"Hey!" Sonic called out.

"HAHAHAh, Wario win!" Wario said. He threw his weight into the air and clapped at the ball. The orb flew into the air vertically. Pit, who was still fighting Mario in the air, used his Mirror shield to reflect a fireball from Mario back at him. While Mario fell from his burn, Pit extended his wings and glided towards the ball. He dove into it and spun his blades around him. The blades slashed through the ball. The red energy danced over the stage. Bright red energy filled Pit as dull red energy filled Wario.

"Mamma-mia no!" Mario cried.

The energy zoomed into Pit and Wario. Pit raised his arm to the sky in a majestic wave. A giant image of the goddess Palutena appeared behind the bridge. The sun shown through with a wondrous glow. Pit closed his eyes as the sun warmed his face.

He opened his eyes as he closed his hand into a fist. "All troops..." Pit called.

"Move out!" Wario exclaimed. Wario was on Pit's back, pushing his head down to get higher up. A dark cloud appeared near the goddess. The sound of thunder filled the air. The sound of an electric guitar blew across the bridge as a heavy rock and roll riff began churning out.

"What!?" Pit cried out. The centurions could be seen coming in from the Palutena image. A harsh vroom sound was heard. Pit looked over to Wario, but he wasn't on his bike. Wario just shrugged at him. Pit looked back to the goddess...and his jaw dropped.

"By Palutena's light..." Pit said softly.

A centurion came out of the goddess image, riding on a motorcycle. The centurion had on large sunglasses like a state trooper. He wore no helmet with slicked back hair and a bandana. He had on a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder pads. The cherub skidded to a sideways halt, the sound of tires screeching echoing from his bike. More centurions came riding forth. Some had on Wario overalls, one or two had on clothes similar to Wario's biker outfit. One had on face paint and long hair. Each one looked unique, their unifying factor being their hogs and the sunglasses save for a couple.

"What...are a-those?" Mario asked in shock. Sonic said nothing but was staring befuddled at the strange "angels".

"You've got to be kidding me." Pit commented. Wario was on the ground dying with laughter.

The lead one with the bandana and shoulder spikes pointed at Mario and Sonic.

"There's our target." The Centurion said in a gruff voice. "You boys ready?" The rest of the centurions gave out a large cheer.

The leader revved his engine a couple of times. "Then let's ride!" he yelled. He pulled back and launched forward with a wheelie. A trail of flames erupted from his tailpipe, leaving the path behind him ablaze. The leader rode straight at Sonic, who swiftly dodged to the side.

"They might have those large bikes," Sonic commented, "But you still just have to dodge them." As if having heard him, the leader skidded sideways and did a 180, charging back at Sonic. He slammed into Sonic from behind. The rest of the centurions started to peel out as well. The went after Mario and Sonic, knocking them around. Wario was still cracking up while Pit was smiling despite himself. Mario and Sonic did their best to avoid them but it proved futile. Unlike normal cherubs, these ones were twice as big (thanks to the bikes), twice as strong, twice as fast, they left a trail of fire where they had just ridden, and they could turn around if they missed.

Mario landed on the bridge face down and groggily got to his feet. He looked around to see a biker in front of him, one behind, one above, and one below. As they all rode towards him, Mario glumly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box with a single red button and a speaker on it. Mario pressed the button. The ten notes that signaled dying in the first Mario Bros. game emitted from the speaker. The bikes made a fiery cross as they sent Mario sailing off the stage.

Sonic tried to run the length of the bridge to outrun them, but Pit and Wario were waiting at the end for him. He could turn around, but eventually he would come to the edge barrier. Sonic sprang into the air hopelessly as the bikes swarmed on him. He was blasted off stage. The lead centurion hit his chest and then raised his arm.

"Ride thunder boys!" he called out. The centurions rode off stage as the rock and roll riff ended and the goddess image disappeared. Wario was still dying of laughter, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"That…was…awesome!" Wario croaked out between chuckles.

Pit was trying to conceal his smile. "That was rather...different...but effective none-the-less."

"It was more effective than those stupid flying men have ever been!" Wario said.

Pit blushed very embarrassed. "Well...I, suppose that would be accurate."

Mario and Sonic returned on their life platforms. A horn sounded across the bridge. Mario motioned to Sonic to wait until the bridge collapsed. King Bulbin came charging across. Pit grabbed Wario and flew to the left side of what would be the hole. They sailed over the king and landed safely on the other side. Bulbin dropped his bomb and detonated the center of the bridge. Mario and Sonic jumped off their platforms towards Pit and Wario.

"Sonic!" Mario called to his ally, "We've got to end this quickly. Let's focus on one person. And since Pit is a good guy, I say WARIO!" Mario charged forward and punched Wario in the mouth as he said this.

"Though I can't believe I'm saying it," Sonic called back, "That's a good plan Mario." Sonic rushed into Pit and also attacked Wario. Pit slashed at Sonic's head, but Sonic used his spring to launch into the air. Pit jumped after him but Sonic used his diving kick to drill Pit into the ground. Mario was unleashing a wave of fireballs to push Wario back. Wario jumped over them and punched Mario away. He followed with a shoulder tackle. As he threw his shoulder forward, Sonic came spinning in between Mario and Wario. Sonic fell to the space between Mario and Wario's feet as Wario connected his shoulder with Mario. Sonic spun into Wario's face from the ground as Mario fell back. Sonic started spinning on the ground, back and forth through Wario. Pit stopped this by driving a blade into Sonic from above.

Sonic tumbled backwards and got to his feet.

He spun on his back, taunting his foes. "Come on step it up!"

Wario charged at Sonic with his motorcycle. Sonic leapt over the bike, but that didn't stop Wario from crashing into Mario behind him. Wario knocked Mario over the hole in the bridge. Wario leapt off of his bike after Mario and chomped down on his head, both descending into the pit.

"You noodle!" Mario muffled from inside Wario's mouth, "You're a-gonna kill us both!"

Wario responded with a hearty but muffled, "Wah-ha-ha, WARIO!"

Sonic came spinning off of the bridge from above. He used his homing spin to bash into Wario's head. Mario flew out of Wario's mouth, quickly got his bearings, and used his uppercut to get to the ledge of the bridge. Wario jumped to begin his recovery also.

"Not this time!" Sonic called out. Sonic used his diving kick. He slammed into Wario. The large man wailed as he was forced into the abyss below the bridge. Sonic used his spring to get towards the ledge. Sonic reached for the ledge, but he had run out of momentum and gravity took its toll. Sonic started to fall when he felt a hand clamp down on his wrist. Mario had grabbed Sonic before he fell away. Mario tossed Sonic up onto the bridge and Mario pulled himself up behind him.

"Thanks..." Sonic said awkwardly, "For saving me."

"Yeah," Mario responded in kind, "You too."

Pit rushed into the two spinning his Angel Ring. Sonic and Mario were both knocked off the bridge again, but they jumped to the other side this time. Pit started unleashing arrows left and right. Sonic attempted to cross over but Pit nailed him every time he jumped. Mario used his cape on an arrow which Pit ducked and then fired another. Sonic got behind Mario's cape and began charging his spin dash. He rocketed forward, dashing into the air across the bridge. Pit leapt out of the way and used his wings to stay airborne. He continued firing arrows while he flew to the far side Mario was on. Pit kicked Mario away, landed, and took to the air again firing arrows. Mario jumped after Pit, but Pit simply flew out of his reach, and Mario received an arrow to the face for his trouble.

"You can't-a kill us with these-a arrows Pit!" Mario said.

"That's all right!" Pit said. "I'll just build up enough damage to where I can knock you out with the slightest hit.

Mario checked his damage meter and saw that he was already above 80 damage, as was Sonic. And Pit wasn't stopping his assault. Sonic sped over to Mario and jumped for Pit, but again, Pit pulled above Sonic and gave him an arrow for his troubles.

"Pit can go-a way too high for-a way too long with his-a wings!" Mario said. "We can't a-reach him."

"Not by ourselves, but if we work together we can." Sonic said.

Mario gave a slight smile, "You know something hedgehog?"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You're not-a as bad as I-a thought." Mario responded.

Sonic gave a cocky grin, "Ha, you're okay too. But don't let that go to your head." Sonic and Mario ran towards Pit. Pit landed and rested his wings for a brief moment.

"It's do or die!" Pit said.

He flew into the air as Sonic and Mario approached him. Mario jumped after Pit reaching for his leg. Pit flapped his wings hard and flew out of reach. Mario used his second jump and barely missed Pit as he flew out of reach again. Sonic jumped below Mario. Mario landed on Sonic who had come to his height, and used his body to jump upwards again. Pit summoned the Icarus Wings and was flapping smoothly to pull up even higher. Mario stretched his arm out as far as he could, but he still just barely fell short of Pit. Sonic pulled out a spring and hurled it with all of his might at Mario. The spring spiraled towards Mario. The plumber pressed his feet on the pad and pushed off, sending his body soaring upwards. Pit saw Mario closing in fast and flew higher.

Pit felt a strange tingle as his damage meter began to increase slowly by one. Pit looked up to see that he had flown so high, he was right at the upper edge barrier.

"Oh no!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Mario said.

Mario used his Super Jump Punch for one final boost. He popped Pit upwards only a few feet, but with Pit so close to the edge, it was more than enough. The angel sailed through the edge barrier and smacked against the foreground. GAME!

* * *

Mario stepped out from his teleporter to receive a hug from Peach.

"I'm so proud of you Mario. That was wonderful." Peach said.

"Yeah! Way to go brotha!" Luigi cheered happily.

"Thanks brotha!" Mario responded.

Link approached Mario and shook his hand. "You prove yourself yet again, good job Mario."

Mario shook his hand back. "That means a lot coming from you Link. Thank you."

Pit gave a cheery smile as he and Mario exchanged a hug. "I'm so mad at myself." Pit stated. "If only I hadn't flown so high."

"Don't be-a too hard on yourself." Mario replied.

"Yeah!" Sonic commented walking over, "You did what you had to."

"Yeah I tried." Pit said. He extended his hand to Sonic. Sonic went to shake it and Pit pulled it away. "You're too slow Sonic."

Sonic laughed, "All right, I guess I deserved that."

Wario wobbled over and pointed at Mario. "I'll get you one of these days Mario!"

"Anytime." Mario said. "But we should-a eat some pasta together later."

Wario's evil grin turned into a smile. "Yeah, sounds great."

Master Hand floated above the crowd. "Great match everyone. I'd say it's time for a quick break."

All the smashers agreed and began to leave the Brawl Room.

* * *

Yay! That took a long time to write. Please review as always. I know a lot of people suggested the Mario Finale and Super Sonic at the same time for their Team Final Smash. I kind of felt the "Super Sonic Mario" used their abilities a little better. Not to mention, I wanted to get Mario flying around with his cape in some move, and powered with a star, it just seemed appropriate. And how much fun would that be to control that with your friend, both of you flying around, terrorizing foes. I'm really proud of this chapter and both of the Team Final Smashes. But let me know what you thank. Thanks for reading.

-Travis


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. This chapter will probably be a little shorter, but I think that's okay because the last chapter was really long and dialogue heavy. But we will see how it goes. I apologize I haven't updated in awhile. I'll be going back to school soon as well, so if I don't update for awhile it is because I am moving in and getting adjusted. But I will write when I can. As always I do not own Smash Bros., etc., but if Sakarai were to steal my ideas I certainly wouldn't mind some credit. Enjoy.

* * *

A ship came crashing to the stage. Out popped Captain Olimar. Olimar gave a brief glance around and plucked three pikmin from the ground. Next to him, several Waddle Dees appeared carrying King Dedede on his throne. They set the king down on the main platform of Smashville. Across the way, a magic blast occurred on the stage. Princess Zelda appeared from within it. Next to her was Red the Pokemon Trainer in the background. Red pulled a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it forward. The ball popped open and revealed Ivysaur.

(Two stock match, Smashville, Zelda/Pokemon TrainerRed Team, King Dedede/OlimarBlue Team, Team Final Smash Balls are the only active item.)

READY...GO!

Zelda and Ivysaur sent Din's Fire and a Razor Leaf across the stage respectively. King Dedede and Olimar threw a Waddle Dee and a pikmin across the stage respectively as well. Din's Fire exploded around the Waddle Dee and the pikmin collided with the razor leaf. Olimar plucked more pikmin from the ground. Ivysaur and Dedede charged each other. Ivysaur skidded in front of Dedede and whipped a vine at his head. Surprisingly, the king quickly ducked and swung his hammer like a golf club, knocking Ivysaur above him. The king jumped after his prey and twirled his hammer above his head. Ivysaur flipped upside down to avoid the hammer and turned his flower towards Dedede. Ivysaur released a burst of polled right into Dedede, sending the king to the floor.

Meanwhile, Zelda wrapped a long yellow beam around herself and disappeared. Olimar looked around for her, his pikmin staring blankly at the spot where Zelda was. Zelda appeared right behind Olimar. Zelda threw her hands at Olimar and zapped him with a magic shock. Olimar flew backwards and launched a pikmin at Zelda. Zelda used Nayru's Love to repel the pikmin away easily. Olimar launched more of his Pikmin at Zelda. Zelda repelled two away but the third one clung to her and began adding damage to her meter.

"Get off of me!" Zelda said. She brushed the pikmin away and merely zapped the next one with her...hand...magic. At this point, Olimar had run out of pikmin and began plucking some more. That's all the opportunity Zelda needed to launch Din's Fire at Olimar, blasting the small captain away.

"Serve your king!" Dedede shouted. He tossed a Waddle Dee at Ivysaur. Ivysaur caught it with his vine whip and slung it back at King Dedede. Dedede used his Inhale to swallow the Waddle Dee up. Then he fired it back out at Ivysaur. The surprised pokemon took the blow and fell over.

"Hahaha, gotcha now!" the large penguin called out. Dedede knelt down and launched himself into the air with his Super Dedede Jump. Dedede had on a wide smile as he plummeted towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur return!" Red shouted. He pulled Ivysaur back into his pokeball just as Dedede was about to crush him. The king looked around confused. He lifted up his left foot to see if the pokemon was stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Red threw a pokeball at the spot where Ivysaur disappeared.

"Go Charizard!" Red called. The pokeball burst open and out popped the huge flame dragon. Charizard roared into Dedede's ear.

"Gyah-ah-ah" Dedede said in surprise. He barely ducked Charizard's large claw. The king rolled backwards as Charizard threw his wing forward. Dedede lunged forward with a belly flop attempting to slide into Charizard. The large dragon merely put his foot on top of the kings head and opened its large mouth.

"Oh boy..." Dedede said. Charizard spewed flames from his mouth which engulfed Dedede. Charizard kept his foot on the penguin to keep him from moving.

"That's it Charizard, melt that bird!" Red called from the background. A large purple pikmin smacked into the back of Charizard's head, halting his attack. Charizard turned around meanicingly and stared at the wide eyed creature. The pikmin gave a soft "coo" and then bolted back to its master. The large dragon gave chase as the pikmin scurried away. Olimar put the pikmin back in line and looked up to see Charizard pull a giant boulder from under his wing. Charizard pulled his head back to smash the rock. Olimar dived forward and slid between Charizards legs. As he slid on his belly, he attached a pikmin to each of Charizards legs. The pikmin began gnawing at the lizards ankles. Charizard dropped his rock on his foot.

The pikmin scurried away as Charizard grabbed his foot in pain. Charizard turned around and used its flamethrower. But it was so angry it didn't realize that Olimar had stepped out of range.

"You got a purple one?" Dedede asked his partner.

"Yeah," Olimar responded, "What about you?"

King Dedede pulled out a gordo. He tossed it softly with his hand and caught it.

"This ought to do." Dedede said. He and Olimar launched their respective projectiles at Charizard. The large purple pikmin and gordo collided into the dragon, knocking him far away. Dededed held up his hammer and activated the jet mechanism. The hammer opened up and a large jet engine began charging. Olimar and Dedede began to walk towards the returning Charizard when Zelda kicked Olimar from behind straight into the air. Dedede turned around to unleash his hammer but Zelda already grabbed him. She used her magic to push Dedede into the air with Olimar. As they both descended onto her, Zelda waved her magic over her head in a figure eight.

The king and captain were caught in the shock zone and were zapped several times. Zelda followed up with a double open palm smash to her adversaries. The entire stage flashed red. The team smash ball appeared on the far right side, the opposite of everyone else. Zelda sent Din's Fire out to claim it. The fireball burst around the orb but didn't break it.

"Not on our watch!" the penguin cried. Dedede and Olimar were beginning to assemble, but the flamethrower of an angry dragon halted them in their tracks. Zelda smirked and summoned Din's Fire again. The burning energy flew towards the team smash ball, following its path, before bursting and shattering the orb. Red energy scattered everywhere. Bright red energy seeped into Zelda while a duller red flew into Charizard and the Pokemon Trainer Red.

"Red!" Zelda called out as the bright red energy was absorbed into her body, "Release your Pokemon!"

Charizard was transported right next to Zelda by the smash ball energy as Red tossed two Pokeballs at Zelda's feet.

"Go Ivysaur! Squirtle!" the Pokemon Trainer called. The tiny turtle and the plant pokemon appeared next to their larger companion.

Zelda pulled out her bow and arrow. "Have them use their best attacks!" Zelda yelled. She used her magic to summon a light arrow in the bow. She fastened it to the string and pulled it taught.

"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" Red said. The tiny turtle opened its mouth and shot a giant spurt of water out. But instead of like normal, the water stayed condensed and formed a large beam at the head of the arrow.

"Ivysaur, Solar Beam attack now!" Red said. Ivysaur knelt down and aimed its flower at the arrow head. Solar energy poured forth from its bulb, staying a condensed beam at the head of the light arrow.

"Charizard, Fire Blast!" Red said. Charizard opened his mouth, but instead of shooting Blair Witch Project Symbols made of fire out, it came out as a condensed beam that formed at the tip of the light arrow.

The light arrow now had all three Pokemom attacks circling its tip. King Dedede looked up from the ground to see the light arrow charging in front of him and Olimar across the stage.

"Not good!" the king said. "Move out of the way Olimar!" Dedede shouted. The king used his super jump to leap into the sky. Olimar looked at the beam.

"Oh no!" he cried in unison with the cries of his pikmin.

"Elemental Arrow!" Zelda shouted. She released the taught bowstring.

The light arrow ripped forward. As it did so, the three elements began swirling around the head and stretching out to the body. They formed long tails covering the length of the arrow. The arrow struck Olimar head on. All that could be heard were the sounds of the dying pikmin as their captain was jolted off the stage. The second the arrow connected with Olimar, the arrow split off into three new arrows. Each of these arrows was made up of one of the Pokemon's elements. While the Light Arrow continued in its direction, the "Fire", "Solar", and "Water" arrows flew in totally different directions.

Fortunately for King Dedede, he had leaped out of the way of the deadly light arrow. Unfortunately for the king, when the elements split off, the just as deadly solar arrow soared straight at the king. King Dedede's eyes bugged out of his head as he was struck by the solar arrow. The king flew high into the sky becoming nothing more than a small twinkle in the background.

"All right! That was awesome!" Red called out. He pulled out two pokeballs. "Return Ivysaur, Charizard!"

The large fire pokemon and the grass pokemon were returned leaving the water pokemon Squirtle out on the field.

"Zelda, that was great!" Red said to his teammate. Zelda acknowledged him with a smile.

"Yes, thanks for the help Red." Zelda said in return. "Now let's win this match!" Red threw his hand into the air as Squirtle gave a happy flip and said "Squirtle". King Dedede came floating down on his Life Platform with Olimar. The king was rubbing his head.

"Ow, that stupid arrow." the self-proclaimed King of Dreamland said. "If I'd have known it was going to do that I would have... I would have... well I would have known that it was going to do that!"

Olimar looked to his teammate. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Dedede thumped his chest. "You bet. Let's crush them!"

They both dropped off their life platforms and hit the ground. Olimar quickly plucked six pikmin. Dedede ran towards Zelda and Squirtle. Squirtle used Withdraw and tucked himself into his shell. He spun towards Dedede. The king swung his hammer around him in a circle on the ground. The large wooden mallet knocked squirtle's spinning shell away from the penguin. The king looked at Zelda and started to pull his hammer back like he was going to swing. Zelda disappeared in Farore's Wind. King Dedede smiled and turned around behind him. He raised his hammer and brought it down hard. Zelda had just barely appeared behind him before the hyrulian princess was blasted almost through the edge barrier.

The king spun his hammer happily and ran to the edge where Zelda would return. Meanwhile, Olimar chased down Squirtle who had just re-emerged from his shell. Olimar sent a pikmin out to grab Squirtle. The pikmin latched onto the turtle and pulled him back to Olimar. Olimar whistled to get the pikmin to form a chain. Olimar wrapped the pikmin chain around Squirtle's leg and whipped the turtle over his head. He whirled Squirtle around over his head in a circle. Olimar slammed the turtle down in front of him, then whipped him up and slammed him down behind him. Olimar jumped and slammed Squirtle straight down and then launched the turtle up.

Olimar broke the chain and the pikmin returned to formation as poor Squirtle was quite dizzy. Olimar jumped up toward the falling turtle and chucked a pikmin at him. Squirtle spun in his shell to knock the pikmin away. Squirtle hit the ground before Olimar did and slammed his fists into the ground. Two large water jets erupted on either side of Squirtle. The blasts knocked Olimar toward the right edge. Squirtle moved to intercept the tiny space captain when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

Squirtle turned around to see a short creature with a large blue eyeball. It waved at him with the short arm that had tapped him. The Waddle-Doo then proceeded to fire an electric stream from its eye right into Squirtle. Squirtle cried out as he was blasted into Olimar who smacked Squirtle down with a pikmin. Squirtle tumbled off the edge but recovered with his Waterfall, clearing the edge of the wandering Waddle-Doo and the defending Olimar. Olimar jumped over the edge and pulled his arm back, his hand holding a red pikmin. Before he could launch it at Squirtle, a fireball blasted Olimar away. Zelda appeared at the edge and held her hand down to Squirtle.

Squirtle reached up with its tiny arm and took Zelda's hand. Zelda pulled Squirtle up and tossed him into King Dedede and Olimar. Squirtle tucked into his shell and went spinning towards his adversaries. The turtle crashed into both opponents. King Dedede recovered and picked up the spinning turtle shell.

"Why you little..." the penguin started. He dropped Squirtle and chose to dodge as Zelda came dashing in with a magic blast from her hand. Dedede tossed a Waddle-Dee side by side with Olimar's pikmin. The two projectiles struck their targets as a red flash popped over the stage.

"Again?" Red asked as he eyed the Team Smash Ball that had appeared in the middle of the brawlers.

Olimar used a pikmin smash to damage the ball. Squirtle began charging his Water Gun as Zelda and Dedede ran for it. Zelda prepared a Din's Fire but Dedede grabbed her and tossed her behind him. He used a Super Dedede Jump to leap after the ball. The king looked to come down right on top of it, but as he was about to break it, Squirtle unleashed his Water Gun and pushed the ball away from the kings landing zone. Squirtle began running after it.

"Olimar!" Dedede called out, "I'll get the ball, you stop Squirtle!"

Olimar obliged by tossing every pikmin he had at Squirtle. A couple missed but the rest latched on and began damaging and distracting the turtle. This left Dedede and Zelda left to focus on the ball. The ball was floating back towards Dedede after being pushed away. The king readied his hammer.

"Gotcha!" the king said confidently. He looked to see a shadow appear on the ground in front of him. The shadow of a beautiful princess flying through the air with her heel set on a large penguin king. Dedede turn around to see Zelda flying through the air at him with her leg extended.

"Heeeyyyaaaahhhh!" Zelda cried as she went to strike the king. Dedede opened his mouth wide and began to inhale. Zelda's momentum was disrupted as she was sucked into King Dedede's mouth. The full king turned around and spat Zelda at the Team Smash Ball. Zelda crashed into the ball and broke it open. Red energy burst free and happily flew to its masters. King Dedede was given the primary energy and Olimar was given the secondary energy.

"Hahaha, sweet, let's go!" King Dedede said. He and Olimar activated their energy, Dedede jumping to the right side of the stage as Olimar jumped to the left. Dedede whistled at the exact same moment Olimar used his pikmin whistle.

"Pikmin Army!" they both called. King Dedede began doing a strange dance as his body continued to glow. Several Waddle-Dees and Waddle-Doos began popping onto the stage. A couple Gordos appeared as well. The gordos began to fly across the stage randomly as the Waddle-Dees and Waddle-Doos began running across the stage.

A large group of different colored pikmin appeared as well. Some of the pikmin were dashing across the stage as others just flew into the air. While King Dedede was dancing, Olimar was plucking pikmin from the ground. The small captain was pulling five pikmin per pluck. Pikmin were spawning on their own and the ones Olimar were plucking were just adding to the chaos. Zelda and Squirtle found themselves buried and harassed by large numbers of pikmin, Waddle-Dees, Waddle-Doos, and several Gordos. Zelda dodged a flying pikmin when she was hit from behind. A Waddle Dee carrying a red and blue pikmin on his back ran into the princess. The pikmin had his arm forward as if saying "Charge!"

Squirtle was hit by a Waddle-Doo who was sending electricity out of his eye. The Waddle Doo was also accompanied by a yellow pikmin also generating volts. The tiny turtle barely got to his feet when his face turned to shock. A gordo was spinning towards him. On each of the gordos spikes, a chain of at least three pikmin were attached. The "gordmin" crashed into Squirtle with surprising force. The poor turtle was blasted off stage and through the edge barrier. An army of pikmin, waddle-dees and doos, and three gordmin later, Zelda was also knocked through the edge barrier.

The king and captain stopped dancing and plucking and jumped up and down in celebration.

"All right!" Olimar shouted. "Hey! Using the Pikmin Army fully stocked me with pikmin!"

"That's sweet!" the king responded, "It also left a Waddle-Dee and a Waddle-Doo running around."

Zelda wasted no time in dropping off of her life platform. Red tossed a pokeball onto the field.

"I choose you! Ivysaur!" the Pokmon Trainer shouted. The grass pokemon popped out of his pokeball and immediately threw a razor leaf at his opponents. Caught off guard by the pokemon's assertiveness, Olimar was struck by the leaf. Ivysaur used that brief moment to slam into Olimar with a headbutt. Dedede picked up Ivysaur and was about to bat him with his hammer when Zelda leapt into the air and struck Dedede with the kick she had intended for him earlier.

The brawlers began to get into it. Olimar hurled a pikmin at Zelda who ducked it and swept Olimar off his feet. The pikmin flew towards Dedede's hammer, latched on, and used the momentum of King Dedede's swing to fire back at Zelda. The pikmin latched onto Zelda and began smacking her with its flower. Zelda reached for it and Olimar used the opportunity to throw a white pikmin at Zelda. The white pikmin began to quickly poison the princess. Zelda felt dizzy and fell over.

Dedede drew his hammer back to make Zelda apart of the stage and he flung it forward. Ivysaur used his vines to grab the downed princess and pull her from harm's way. Ivysaur stepped up behind Dedede and cut at his feet with his leaves. The king flew above Ivysaur's flower. Ivysaur opened his bud and began firing seeds at Dedede. King Dedede was caught in Ivysaur's deadly Bullet Seed stream. Olimar threw a fire pikmin at Ivysaur, but Zelda returned the pokemon's assistance from a moment ago by jumping in front of Ivysaur and repelling the pikmin with Nayru's Love.

Zelda released Din's Fire which sailed behind Olimar, scaring him towards Zelda. Zelda grabbed the captain and tossed him into Ivysaur's bullet seed stream. Both Dedede and Olimar were in the bullet stream. Zelda added a Din's Fire to the mix which cleared her opponents of the stream. Ivysaur leapt after the two and used his pollen burst. Olimar was knocked away, but Dedede air dodged and struck his hammer down at Ivysaur. Ivysaur hit the ground and Dedede used a massive swing to attack both Zelda and Ivysaur. Zelda got to her feet and started towards Ivysaur when she heard a whistle behind her. Olimar's pikmin chain ensnared Zelda.

The tiny captain began to throttle her around as he had done with Ivysaur before. Olimar slammed her forwards, back, down, and up. He followed up with a purple pikmin into the air to knock Zelda towards the upper edge barrier. But Zelda used Farore's Wind to reappear on the stage. Meanwhile, Dedede took a razor leaf from Ivysaur. Dedede countered the next razor leaf with a gordo which struck through the leaf and knocked Ivysaur off the main platform. Ivysaur lashed out his Vine Whip to grab the ledge. The grass pokemon pulled himself onto the ledge. Dedede was waiting with a fully charged forward smash.

"Ivysaur return!" Red called out. Red pulled Ivysaur out of the way right before he was crushed.

"Stop doing that!" Dedede shouted back to Red.

Red threw a pokeball at the place where Ivysaur was. "Go Charizard!" the Pokemon Trainer cried.

Charizard sprang free of the pokeball and smacked King Dedede away with his wing. King Dedede crashed right into Zelda as tiny Olimar ducked the two bodies. Dedede landed on the stage but Zelda was knocked off and below the stage, making her have to focus on recovering. The next couple of seconds would prove to be match changing however. The penguin got to his feet and opened his mechanized hammer, charging the jet engine inside. He began to slowly creep towards Charizard. Charizard blew his fire at Olimar who jumped over the dragon's head and landed on the right side of the stage. Olimar threw a blue pikmin which latched onto the pokemon. But ignoring it, Charizard turned around with a huge boulder in his claws. Charizard bashed its skull into the rock, directly on top of Olimar. The direct impact blew the rock into pieces and sent Olimar rocketing off the stage. The tiny captain blasted through the edge barrier as his pikmin became spirits.

Charizard shook his head loose of the cobwebs from the skull bash.

"Charizard! Behind you!" Red called.

Charizard turned around to see King Dedede right behind him, his hammer shaking violently as the blue flame sputtered fiercely.

Zelda pulled herself over the ledge and saw the scene before her. "No!" she cried.

"As Meta Knight would say," the king started, "KNOW MY POWER!" King Dedede unleashed his Jet Hammer directly into Charizard. The dragon was sent careening off the stage and through the same edge barrier Olimar went through.

"Charizard no!" the Pokemon Trainer called out.

"That's for Olimar!" King Dedede said. Red hung his head in defeat in the background.

"Sorry Zelda." Red said.

"It's okay," Zelda said, "I'll take it from here." Zelda was caught off guard by a Waddle-Dee to the face. She responded with Din's Fire. Dedede super jumped over it and landed where Zelda teleported out of the way. Zelda reappeared as the king belly flopped into her. Zelda hit the ground but pulled herself up quickly.

When Dedede thrust his hammer forward, Zelda countered with Nayru's Love. This spun Dedede around and off his feet. Zelda pulled her hands back and let her magic charge to its maximum. When Dedede turned back around, he was met with a full powered forward smash from Zelda. The penguin was blasted towards the left edge barrier.

"No way!" the king shouted, "Not like this!" Dedede puffed himself full of air and began floating back towards Zelda. Zelda ran to the edge to guard it.

"Oh great!" Dedede panicked, "Now what!" Dedede hadn't realized he was inhaling in his panic. Dedede sucked Zelda into his mouth before he was safely on the ground. His large body containing the princess fell helplessly towards the bottom. They both fell through the bottom edge barrier.

GAME!

* * *

SUDDEN DEATH! GO!

King Dedede and Zelda both panicked and went for their projectiles. Dedede used Waddle-Dees while Zelda used Din's Fire. The two cancelled each other out. Dedede dodged Zelda's forward smash and went to inhale again. Zelda dodged away from it. The princess ran forward and leapt into the air extending her leg. Dedede dropped as quickly as he could. Zelda's long slender leg snatched the hat right off of Dedede's head. Forgetting his head wear for a brief moment, the king threw his hammer straight up. Zelda took the blow and was launched into the sky, past the upper edge barrier. As she flew into the background and King Dedede breathed a sigh of relief, ba-boms started spawning everywhere. One spawned right on the poor penguin. King Dedede didn't even have time to react as he was blasted off the stage left barrier. He fell through, mere moments before Zelda's figure twinkled into the background, giving the Hyrulian Princess and the Pokemon Trainer the victory.

LAME!

* * *

Poor Dedede. I have actually had that happen to me once or twice in matches. Sorry it took me awhile to update. I'll be going back to school this weekend unfortunately so I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll get back to it at some point. I appreciate all the ideas for Team Final Smashes I have received. They are great, keep them coming. Thank you to those who suggested the Pikmin Army. I had actually thought of it myself when I first thought of writing this whole story. It is kind of an obvious one. But I still think it is fun and charming. Sorry there wasn't any pre-match or post-match banter but I didn't really know what to write for it this chapter. So I apologize if that made the ending abrupt. Please review and thank you very much for reading.

-Travis


End file.
